verde contra piel
by amayranni22
Summary: -Gracias a Dios Miguel Ángel no está aquí para ver esto. La visión de sus hermanos en tal hostilidad sería verdaderamente para asustarlo. (traducción de Green against leather, creadora original ' fan of u ')


Verde Contra Piel

+Fuera de control+

Durante el tiempo que se le conoce a sus hijos, que no cree que los ha visto en tal estado. Su comportamiento y su actitud eran tan... salvajes. Casi no los reconoció tan pronto como él los vio. Estaban emitiendo tanta ira hacia su enemigo, le asustó lo brutal que estaba luchando. Splinter suspiró.

Iba a tener que solucionar el maniquí de entrenamiento... de nuevo...

-Gracias a Dios Miguel Ángel no está aquí para ver esto. La visión de sus hermanos en tal hostilidad sería verdaderamente para asustarlo. 'Pensó.

Al principio, no estaba tan preocupado. En realidad, fue bastante divertido para él. Al ver a sus tres hijos luchando con esas tonterías era bastante cómico. Especialmente, cuando su hijo menor estaba completamente desconcertado por todo esto. Pensó que la situación no era tan grave, aunque... que pensaba que el problema se habría resuelto por ahora...

Él nunca ha estado tan mal en su vida.

Donatello, el segundo más joven, ahora era una bomba de tiempo que vive sólo amenazando con explotar. Raphael, el segundo más antiguo, se ha convertido en una amenaza para la vida, no sólo para con su "enemigo", sino para sí mismo también. Leonardo, el más antiguo, fue el último en ser afectado. Sin embargo, es él el más afectado, convirtiéndolo en un desastre emocional y peligroso.

Sus sentimientos han llegado demasiado lejos para ellos poder controlar. Mientras más los miraba, menos se parecía a sus hijos. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. ¡Tenía que hacer algo rápido! Si no...

Leatherhead no iba a ser el único herido...

+detener la violencia+

"Mis hijos.", Dijo Splinter en un suave, pero grave, el tono. Mirando por encima de sus hijos, que parecían no lo han escuchado, suspiró. "Mis hijos." Dijo un poco más fuerte, pero fue en vano. Ellos estaban tan fuera de control, cegados por la ira, tenía que intentar otra manera de llamar su atención.

"¡Leonardo! ¡Raphael! ¡Donatello! ¡Paren esta lucha de una vez!" Gritó. Sus reacciones, no obstante, no eran exactamente lo que esperaba.

Ellos lo miraron con ojos desorbitados. La rabia quema dentro de ellos sin dejar de una vez. Ellos estaban jadeando casi pesadamente, los ojos espasmos de rabia, gruñendo con tal agresión. Deseó que todo esto fuera sólo una pesadilla, una ilusión horrible, o tal vez incluso su vieja mente jugando trucos crueles sobre él. Él sabía que no era ninguno de ellos, sin embargo.

Sólo para asegurarse...

"¡Ay!" Las tres tortugas gritaban y se frotan la cabeza. Splinter normalmente sonreía cada vez que él hizo esto para sus hijos, que era un poco raro, pero esto era una situación muy grave. No había tiempo para sonreír. Confiaba en que no habría, sin embargo. Esperemos que, al final de todo este caos.

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" Preguntó en voz alta Raph.

"Oh, no lo sé. ¿Por qué he hecho eso?" Splinter cuestiona, señalando con su bastón el muñeco sin posibilidad de reparación, ficticia por la que poder hacer nada en el suelo. Sus hijos miraban donde apuntó con su bastón y no dijeron una palabra. En su lugar, simplemente seguían mirándolo con una mirada y los puños apretados. Le sorprendió que no Hubieran roto sus armas.

Splinter negó con la cabeza. "Mis hijos, escúchenme. Estos actos sin sentido de violencia tienen que parar. ¡Ahora!" Habló con severidad. Sus hijos se encogieron ante el tono de su voz, pero aún no lo miran.

Suspiró. "Espero que ustedes tres se den cuenta de que ese no es el verdadero Leatherhead."

"Desearía que lo fuera..." Leo dijo con rencor justo debajo de un susurro.

+encuentro familiar+

"Leonardo" Splinter gritó en estado de shock. No esperaba escuchar eso. Para escuchar algo así de su hijo mayor. "No puedo creer que dijeras algo así. Sobre todo, acerca de nuestro amigo."

"¿Amigo?" Splinter saltó un poco al súbito arrebato de Donni. Él miró a su hijo con una mirada de sorpresa en su cara. "¡Él no es nuestro amigo! Nunca fue" Donni prácticamente gruñó la última palabra y señaló con su bastón bo con enojo a su Sensei.

"¡Donatello! ¡Baja el arma ahora mismo!" Gritó Splinter con ojos estrechos, desafiándolo.

Donni sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Él bajó su bastón bo y bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzado de sus acciones. "Lo siento Maestro Splinter." Murmuró en voz baja. Splinter suspiró.

"No." Sus hijos lo miraron con confusión. "Yo no soy tu maestro, o su Sensei en este momento. Ustedes tres no son mis alumnos en este momento tampoco. Ahora mismo, yo soy tu padre y ustedes son mis hijos, y vamos a hablar de este tema como una familia".

Sus hijos asintieron, pero no dudaron en obedecer, y se inclinaron levemente. "Sí, padre." Todos dijeron al unísono.

"Ahora ven." les dijo mientras golpeaba con su bastón en el suelo. "Sentémonos junto al árbol y hablamos de este asunto." Caminando hacia el árbol, sus hijos siguieron lentamente. Cuando llegaron a su destino, se sentaron todos en una posición de meditación y ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Splinter rompió con una voz tranquila. "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, voy a pedir que tres unas cuantas preguntas. Quiero que todos ustedes me digan la verdad. Sin tonterías. No hay mentiras en absoluto, ¿entendido? "

"Sí, padre." Dijeron al unísono, una vez más.

"Bien. Ahora díganme... ¿quién es Miguel Ángel?"

Los tres vacilaron, pero finalmente habló Raph. "Bueno, él era nuestro-" Se detuvo cuando recibió una mirada de su padre. Rápidamente se corrigió a sí mismo. "quiero decir... él es nuestro hermano bebé."

Luego Preguntó: "Muy bien. Ahora, ¿quién es Leatherhead?" Splinter, vio que su pregunta hizo que todos se tensaran.

"El enemigo". Los tres dijeron, pero se arrepintieron inmediatamente. "¡Ay!" Splinter les golpeó en la cabeza con su bastón... otra vez.

"¡NO!" Gritó. "¡Él es nuestro aliado, nuestro amigo! ¡Les dije que quería la verdad, pero parece que la ira y los celos están hablando por todos ustedes! ¡Leatherhead no es el enemigo y Miguel Ángel sigue siendo su hermano!"

+verdad y realidad+

No se refería a gritar a ellos con tanta dureza. No tenía otra opción, sin embargo. Sus hijos le fueron agravando hasta el punto en que puede sentir su propia sangre hirviendo en su interior. "Sus celos les nubla sus mentes con pensamientos oscuros. Su ira los ciega de la verdad, la realidad de todo esto. 'Pensó.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. La gestión que se calmara un poco, abrió los ojos para mirar a sus hijos. Todos ellos tenían su cabeza hacia abajo, muy probablemente en la vergüenza. "Ustedes tres no se han ocupado de una situación como ésta. No me sorprendió que ninguno de ustedes sabía cómo lidiar con esto al principio, pero pensé que lo haría todo han resuelto por ahora. "

"Estamos... estamos avergonzados padre realmente lo siento." Leo habló en voz baja.

"Sólo... sólo nos sentimos tan... traicionados.", Dijo Donni tristemente.

"¿Y cómo se sienten traicionados mis hijos?", preguntó Splinter, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Él tomó a nuestro hermano menor… el padre. Y... y Mike..." Raph negó con la cabeza. "¿que se supone que vamos a sentir al respecto?"

"Usted es sentir tonto." Dijo rápidamente, un poco mirando a Raph. "Tú eres todo para sentirse tonto." Dijo mientras miraba a sus otros hijos, la mirada nunca dejando por un segundo. "Creer en algo tal ridículo"

"¡No es ridículo!" Donni exclamó con furia, se puso de pie y apretó los puños con rabia. Sus ojos ardiendo de rabia y dolor mientras miraba a su padre. "¡Él tomó a nuestro hermano menor, él lo robó de nosotros!"

"¡Él no hizo tal cosa Donatello!"

"¿Ah, sí?" Raph desafió, de pie al lado de Donni. "¿Y dónde está el padre? ¿Dónde está Mikey? ¿eh?" Él le gritó con locura.

Antes que Splinter pudiera responder, Leo lo hizo por él Se puso de pie junto a sus hermanos. "¡Está con Leatherhead! ¡Siempre está con Leatherhead!" Él estampó su pie en el suelo con rabia.

Splinter resopló, sintiéndose molesto y un dolor de cabeza le llego. "¿Es tan malo para Miguel Ángel que pase el tiempo con su amigo? ¿Lo es?" Le preguntó en voz alta. Luego respiró hondo para calmarse, antes de que perdiera el control. "Los dos están simplemente pasando el rato ", como Miguel Ángel iba a decir.

"Pasando el rato con su héroe.", Dijo Leo con desprecio.

"Su Leathy." Dijo Raphael burlonamente.

"Su nuevo hermano mayor.", Dijo Donni con desdén.

+ridículamente conectado a tierra+

"¡Ya es suficiente!"

Las tres tortugas saltaron por el miedo, por la voz de su padre al asustarlos. Parecía furioso, irritado... aterrador. Nunca lo habían visto tan furioso con ellos antes. Su ojo izquierdo se retorcía, su cola se balanceaba violentamente hacia atrás y hacia delante, y la vena en su frente estaba amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento. Todos se tragaron saliva nerviosamente.

Oh, ellos estaban tan van conectados a tierra...

Splinter gruñó, su dolor de cabeza empeoro por un minuto, y darse cuenta de que perdió el control de sí mismo por un minuto allí. "No quiero oír más de esto! Esto es sólo... ustedes tres son realmente..." Él gruñó de nuevo, esto se estaba poniendo demasiado frustrante para él. Se levantó, se dio la vuelta en silencio, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"P-Padre?", Dijo Leo con nerviosismo.

Se detuvo en la entrada y habló con una extraña calma, pero da miedo, la voz. "Ustedes tres no dejar esta guarida, hasta que haya hecho las paces con su hermano, nuestro amigo, y ustedes mismos." Oyó sus hijos protestan, pero los ignoró y continuó hablando. "Ustedes tres se ponen a tierra oficialmente." Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Un silencio tenso de inmediato llenó la habitación. Los tres hijos no sabían qué hacer. Tantas emociones y sentimientos diferentes se enfrentaban en su interior. Pensaron en lo que su padre les dijo durante varios minutos. Leo suspiró.

"Está bien..." Dijo, mirando a sus hermanos. Ellos se volvieron hacia él y asintió con la cabeza.

"Todo esto es sólo... ridículo.", Dijo Donni tristemente.

"en que nos hemos convertido"

"tontos. Nos hemos convertido en tontos Leo." Dijo Raphael bruscamente. Se alejó de sus dos hermanos y se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación. "Buenas noches." Leo y Donni se dieron entre sí una mirada confusa, antes de ver a su hermano.

"Pero ni siquiera está obscuro"

"¡Dije buenas noches!" Dijo Raphael, interrumpiendo a Donni y cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. Leo y Donni se estremecieron ante el sonido fuerte. Todo estaba en silencio en la sala una vez más. Ninguna de las dos tortugas que quedan dijo una palabra, sin saber qué decir a la otra. Sin saber qué decir en una situación como esta.

"Hey... Leo", Dijo Donni voz baja después de unos pocos segundos, pero Leo no respondió a él. Estaba mirando al suelo en una especie de trance. "¿Leo?" Donni dijo un poco más fuerte, tratando de sacar a su hermano de vuelta a la realidad. Leo negó con la cabeza y parpadeó, ya no está en un trance.

"Sí Don" El dijo, mirándolo con ojos tristes.

"Qué... ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Donni casi con desesperación.

"No... no lo sé..." Leo dijo desesperadamente mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su propia habitación. "Yo sólo no sé."

"¿Leo?"

"... Sí Don?" Dijo cuando se detuvo frente a su puerta.

"¿Estabas... pensando en Mike ya Sabes... hace un momento?" El dijo, jugueteando con sus dedos un poco. Leo no le respondió, sin embargo. En cambio, abrió su puerta y la cerró suavemente. Donni suspiró.

'Mike... ¿por qué haces esto?' Pensó miserablemente. Sus ojos de repente se llenaron de lágrimas mientras más pensaba en su hermano pequeño. Caminó hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta, al instante de ir a la cama. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando la pared cálidas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Donni gimió en voz baja. "Hermanito..." Le susurró con tristeza y sollozando suavemente. "¿Por qué?" Dijo una y otra y otra vez. A pesar de que no dejaba de preguntar a sí mismo de esto, él sabía que no era culpa de Mike. Al menos... no toda ella.

Como gritó Donni bastante ruidosamente, no se dio cuenta de su puerta se abrió. Sintió una mano frotando suavemente la cabeza y de inmediato supo quién era. "Padre..." Se atragantó, mirando a Splinter con ojos llorosos. Su padre se sentó a su lado, susurrando con ternura palabras de consuelo, mientras que continuamente frotándose la cabeza.

"Está bien Donatello... todo va a estar bien." Dijo, tranquilizando a su hijo. Donni lloró por unos minutos más hasta que no pudo llorar más. Splinter notó esto y sacó la manta de su hijo para meter pulg Él besó Donni en la cabeza y se puso de pie para salir de su habitación.

"Duerme en paz mi hijo." Me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta sin hacer ruido. Splinter suspiró, esperando que todo va a estar bien... y pronto. No podía soportar la vista de sus hijos que sufren de esta manera. Iba a comprobar para arriba en sus otros dos hijos hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

"¡Hey, todo el mundo que estoy de vuelta! ¿Alguien me extraño?"

'Oh no tienes idea de eso Miguel Ángel... "pensó Splinter.

+cuestiones preocupantes+

Mikey se dirigió hacia su padre y le sonrió, agitando su patineta a él alegremente. "Hey astilla! ¿Qué pasa?" Tan pronto como él dijo esas palabras, sin embargo, vio suspirar. Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Yo uh... hice algo malo?"

Splinter negó con la cabeza. "No Michelangelo, no lo hiciste." Dijo, aliviando la preocupación de su hijo. "Me siento aliviado de que ha vuelto." Eso era verdad en parte. Se sintió aliviado, pero también estaba preocupado.

"Oh. ¿En serio? Yo no estuve fuera tanto tiempo"

"No, usted no estaba, sin embargo, han pasado muchas cosas durante su ausencia. Estoy bastante sorprendido de que hayas venido tan pronto. Pensé que ibas a estar fuera un poco más."

"Sí, yo también lo creía. Leathy estaba un poco cansado hoy, así que me fui temprano para dejarle descansar. No sé si va a venir para la patrulla esta noche tampoco." Mikey dijo, pero luego me di cuenta lo que dijo Splinter. "Espera, ¿qué pasó mientras yo no estaba?"

Splinter cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo, esto era lo que le preocupaba. No sabía si decirle resolvería todo, o empeorar las cosas. "Este es un asunto preocupante. 'Pensó.' ¿Cómo se lo tomó? ¿Cómo va a manejar un problema? '

"¿Padre?" Abrió los ojos para ver a su hijo dando un paso más cerca de él. Parecía ansioso, y sonaba como él también. "¿Está todo bien? Hey... ¿dónde está Donni, Raph, y Leo?" Mikey torció su cuerpo y miró para ver si podía encontrar.

Él se encontró un pobre maniquí de entrenamiento, en el suelo, sin embargo.

"Él tiene que saber tarde o temprano. Si sus hermanos no van a tomar la materia en sus propias manos, entonces yo. 'Pensó con determinación. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Mikey, que volvió la cabeza para mirar a él y no al maniquí y habló en voz baja. "Hay algo que sus hermanos han estado guardando de usted, algo que no se dio cuenta durante bastante tiempo. "

Mikey volvió a mirar al maniquí y señaló con el dedo. "¿Hicieron eso?" Splinter miró hacia donde él señalaba y asintió con la cabeza. "Por desgracia, sí. El maniquí fue víctima de la ira de sus hermanos."

"La ira", preguntó Mikey, pero luego sus ojos se abren en el miedo. "¿Por qué están enojados? ¿Es por mí? ¿Están enojados conmigo?"

"Es... Es mejor decirle todo, Miguel Ángel. Remitido tu tabla de skate y siéntate conmigo por el árbol. Te diré todo lo que sé, lo que no sabe... y lo que asumir sus hermanos. "Mikey tragó saliva con nerviosismo, pero hizo lo que lo que dijo. Cuando finalmente sentados, con las piernas cruzadas, junto al árbol, Splinter miró a Mikey.

"Lo que voy a decirle a mi hijo, es una historia sobre la lucha interna que sus hermanos han estado pasando. Desde hace un mes más o menos, han estado sufriendo mucho. Sus celos les abruman hasta el punto de la agresión aterradora. I voy a decir cómo empezó todo... y cómo no terminaba nunca... "

+una buena idea+

Su oído se crispó en la sospecha, tratando de detectar un ruido que no estaba allí por alguna extraña razón. Algo no estaba bien. Todo era... tranquilo. La armonía del silencio estaba presente en la guarida, tranquilo y silencioso. Era tan extraño oír nada, nada en absoluto.

Pensó en este raro momento bajo el árbol. '¿Es posible? ¿Esto realmente va a completar una sesión de meditación sin-'

"No Mikey!"

"Aw, vamos, Donni, no va a suceder de nuevo!

"Sí, lo hará!"

'... Una perturbación. "Suspiró.

Abrió los ojos para ver a dos de sus hijos más jóvenes discutiendo sobre algo mientras caminaba hacia él. Sus dos hijos mayores de caminar junto a ellos, con el argumento también. Él negó con la cabeza, esperando su desacuerdo era por lo menos razonable. Si no, su bastón sin duda acabar con ella rápidamente. A medida que sus hijos se acercaron lentamente, esperó pacientemente a que el tiempo escuchando a su controversia.

"El derecho de Donni Mikey. Él no puede venir aquí, podría lastimar a alguien... o todo el mundo."

"Él no nos hará daño, Leo, ¡él es nuestro amigo! Él mismo lo dijo, ¿recuerdas?"

"Todo lo que recuerdo es lo loco que pone cuando hemos mencionado sobre la Kraang."

"¡Tu no ayudas Raph!"

"¿Y quién dijo que era?"

"Bien, bien. Vamos a resolver este problema de una vez por todas." Donatello dijo, mientras él y su hermano se detuvieron frente a Splinter. "Sensei, ¿podría decirle a Mikey que traer a Leatherhead a la guarida esta simplemente fuera de la cuestión? Él pensó que sería una buena idea, pero creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que"

"Es una buena idea."

"Exactamente lo que Sa-Espera, ¿qué?" Donni exclamó en shock.

"¡No puede estar hablando en serio!"

"Por supuesto que no es Raph... justo Sensei", preguntó Leo, un poco inseguro de si era realmente serio o no.

"Sí... y no." Dijo, ganándose miradas confusas de ellos. "Me gustaría escuchar lo que Miguel Ángel tiene que decir en su defensa. Entonces voy a tomar mi decisión." Él miró a su hijo más joven. "Por favor, que me explique por qué piensa que traer a Leatherhead aquí es una buena idea".

"Él está solo, Sensei. ¡Será divertido si vine aquí, ya sabes, lugar de reunión y esas cosas con sus amigos!", Dijo Mikey en voz alta, que le sonreía.

Splinter rió de las buenas intenciones de su hijo. Sabía, sin embargo, sí tiene algunas consecuencias para él. Él era muy consciente de los actos de violencia de Leatherhead, incluso si no eran intencionalmente, la primera vez que vino aquí. Se frotó la barba delgada mientras reflexionaba sobre esto, pensando si era realmente una buena idea o no. Se levantó de repente y se dirigió hacia su habitación, tomó una decisión.

"yo..." Dijo lentamente, haciendo a propósito suspense innecesario para sus hijos. Intentó no sonreír ante sus expresiones ansiosas. "... Sigo pensando que es una buena idea." Esta vez no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus reacciones. Mikey sonrió ampliamente mientras sus hermanos mayores tenían la boca bien abierta, sin poder creer lo que dijo.

"¿Qué?" Los tres más antiguos preguntaron al unísono en voz alta.

"¡Baile de la Victoria Muy bien!" Mikey gritó mientras bailaba alrededor de la sala en señal de victoria.

"Voy a explicar. Aunque sí creo traer Leatherhead aquí puede tener sus consecuencias, también creo que es una buena oportunidad para Miguel Ángel en mostrar algo de responsabilidad. Además, algunas empresa no hacernos daño..." Miró a sus hijos, quien le dio una mirada, y se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

"Mala elección de las palabras, sin embargo, él sigue siendo nuestro aliado, nuestro amigo. Quiero que tres a estar en su mejor comportamiento cuando llega a nuestro invitado." Volvió la cabeza a la tortuga el baile. "En cuanto a ti Miguel Ángel, es tu responsabilidad de mantener a tu amigo en el cheque ¿Entendido? "

"¡Totalmente entendido astilla! Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo." Mikey dijo que a él encabezó el baile y salió corriendo de la guarida.

"Muy bien, entonces, si alguien me necesita estaré continuando mi meditación.", Dijo Splinter, cerrando la puerta suavemente y dejando a los tres, un poco decepcionado, tortugas atrás. Las tortugas no tienen nada en contra del cocodrilo mutado. Él era un buen aliado y un buen amigo. Fueron sus brotes violentos que simplemente no quieren enfrentar.

Sobre todo, una tortuga en particular.

"¡Él va a agarrarme por la cara... él me va a agarrar por la cara! ¡Otra vez!" Donni gritó, presa del pánico.

"No te preocupes Donni, tal vez él te dará un respiro." Leo dijo, asegurándole y colocando una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

"O tal vez no." Dijo Raphael, sonriendo.

"En realidad, no estás ayudando hoy Raph.", Dijo Donni.

"Una vez más, quien dijo que era?" El dijo, alejándose de los dos y se dirigió a la máquina de pinball. Los dos siguieron y lo vio a Spike mascota, que estaba en la parte superior de la máquina, por alguna razón, antes de jugar el juego. "¿Qué crees que va a hacer aquí?, de todos modos, ya sabes, que no sea el estiramiento lo feo de la cara. "Él se rió entre dientes. Donni gruñó con exasperación.

"Ok, en serio, no hay nada de malo en mi cara!"

"Ya basta Raph... aunque, usted tiene razón."

"¡Leo!"

"¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no estoy hablando de tu cara Donni." Leo se rió entre dientes. "Estoy hablando de lo que dijo Raph antes de eso. ¿Qué va a hacer?"

"Oh. Bueno, ya que Mikey es prácticamente a cargo de él y lo más probable es pasar tiempo con él la mayor parte, que probablemente va a hacer lo que hace."

"Al igual que jugar con el ya o sus experimentos de laboratorio." Dijo Raphael, sonriendo de nuevo.

Los ojos de Donni se ensanchan en el miedo. "¡Mi cara!" Gritó mientras sostenía su rostro de manera protectora. "¡Mi laboratorio!" Gritó, corriendo hacia el laboratorio en un apuro desesperado. Raph, que dejó de jugar el juego por un momento, vio a su hermano en pánico y se rió.

"Eso Raph no fue divertido."

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"... Ok, era un poco raro... un poco." Admitió, riendo junto con Raph. Spike, que observaba los dos, parecía que estaba pensando que era divertido también como una sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro. Ninguno de ellos sabía, sin embargo, que el pánico de Donni estaba a punto de convertirse en algo más. Nadie podía saber lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en...

Lo que iba a ser...

+nueva y mejorada+

"Vamos a tener tanta diversión Leatherhead."

"¿Divertido?"

"¡Sí divertido!", Dijo Mikey, sonriendo alegremente hacia él. Se dio cuenta de Leatherhead no volvió, sin embargo. De hecho, el lagarto mutante parecía bastante confuso como él se quedó mirando a su amigo de la tortuga con una expresión en blanco. La boca de Mikey colgó limpie abierta en shock, dándose cuenta de algo increíble.

"¿no sabes lo que es divertido?"

"¡Mikey!"

"Lo siento Donni." Mikey sonrió tímidamente. Olvidó que Donni estaba sentado en el sofá, jugando con algún tipo de dispositivo, y le pidió que trate de ser tranquilo. Para él, Donni estaba actuando raro. ¿Por qué? Una de las razones es que solía hacer su negocio retoques en su laboratorio. La segunda razón es que... ¿en serio?

Hizo Donni simplemente se lo pidan en serio para tratar de estar en silencio?

"¿Por qué no haces eso en tu laboratorio?"

-Porque no quiero que usted y Leatherhead destruyas mi laboratorio preciosa. 'Pensó.

Él pudo haber dicho eso en voz alta, pero pensé mejor no hacerlo. Él no quería ser grosero con su invitado. Lo más importante es que no quería insultar a Mikey. Su hermano pensaría que él no confiaba en él para asumir la responsabilidad. A pesar de perder, romper, o colocar mal un montón de sus experimentos muchas veces antes, él tenía fe en que esta vez su hermano tendría éxito en tomar esta responsabilidad muy en serio... por una vez...

"Oh... no la razón." Dijo, y se echó a reír nerviosamente. Gestión de permanecer el foco de nuevo, volvió su atención de nuevo a su pequeño dispositivo. Donni suspiró, aliviado de que Mikey no cuestionó que busques más y continuó hablando con su amigo. Él también se sintió aliviado de que su rostro no se ha agarrado violentamente. Entonces otra vez... que no podía bajar sus esperanzas tan pronto...

Leatherhead acaban de llegar.

"¿Usted realmente no sabe lo que es divertido?" Preguntó Mikey. Leatherhead negó con la cabeza. "La diversión es cuando va a tener un buen tiempo real. Usted sabe, como jugar a videojuegos, ver la televisión, y un montón de otras cosas. Hey, escuchar música jazz ¿verdad?"

"Sí".

"Eso es divertido! Bueno, para que de todos modos. Yo no soy mucho de un aficionado al jazz, pero me gusta la música. ¿Alguna vez has intentado bailar? ¿Se puede bailar al ritmo de la música de jazz", se preguntó la última pregunta sobre todo a sí mismo.

"Nunca he bailado antes Miguel Ángel."

"Estoy totalmente de usted enseñaría amigo. Sensei está meditando, sin embargo, y usted no quiere molestarlo cuando está la meditación." Se estremeció ligeramente al recordar lo fuerte que jugó su música una vez. Recibió una advertencia y sólo una advertencia. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que la joven tortuga temblara de miedo.

-Tanta formación... tantas sesiones. 'Pensó.

"Hombre Aw!"

"¿Cuál es incorrecto Donni?"

"Estoy tratando de arreglar el mando de la televisión."

"¿Esa es la distancia de la TV?", Dijo Mikey mientras se abría camino hacia el sofá, sentado junto a Donni. Leatherhead caminó hasta el sofá y, sin embargo, decidió no sentarse. No había más habitación... y que no creía que el sofá lo apoyaría tampoco. Miró a la distancia con curiosidad.

"He hecho algunos ajustes." Él dijo a la defensiva. "Es a prueba de agua ahora y menos probable que se rompa."

"Eso está bien y todo, pero ¿realmente tiene que mirar tan raro?"

"No parece raro... es nuevo y mejorado. Y es frustrante!" Sacudió la distancia un poco enfadado y suspiró. "Se supone que ser de todas formas. Me parece que no puede hacer que funcione y yo no sé por qué. Hasta que no sepa cómo hacer que funcione bien, vamos a tener que utilizar el televisor manualmente".

Suspiró de nuevo. 'He arreglado, mejorado y actualizado tantas cosas... ¿por qué no puedo ajustar un sencillo mando de la televisión?' Él le gritó a sí mismo mentalmente.

"¿Puedo echar un vistazo?"

Donni miró Leatherhead con una mirada de sorpresa y luego se echó a reír. "Je je, lo siento Leatherhead. No te ofendas, pero la tecnología que utiliza para mejorar el dispositivo es bastante antelación y bastante difícil de comprender si no estás seguro de qué- "Dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba mantenga el control remoto más."...hacer". En cambio, Leatherhead la sostenía y parecía estar tratando de arreglarlo.

"Debe de haber tomado mientras yo hablaba. 'Pensó Donni.

En cuestión de segundos, Leatherhead devolvió el aparato a Donni y sonrió. "Pruébalo ahora." Dijo.

Donni vaciló, no muy seguro de si iba a funcionar o no, pero hace clic en el botón de encendido de todos modos. Para su sorpresa, el televisor encendido. "¿Qué?" Miró la distancia, de vuelta a la TV, a continuación, finalmente colocó sus ojos en Leatherhead. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?»

"Eso es genial Leatherhead!" Mikey exclamó y tomó el mando de la mano de Donni. Lo tiró al suelo y lo recogió con entusiasmo. "No se rompió!" Corrió a la cocina rápidamente, cogió una taza de agua, y se fue de nuevo a su hermano y amigo. Dejar caer el mando a distancia en la taza, sonrió y apagó el televisor. "Es a prueba de agua!"

Mikey le dio el mando a distancia Donni húmedo y lo miró con una sonrisa brillante. "Ahora es el nuevo y mejorado." Miró a Leatherhead y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "Buen trabajo Leatherhead. Eres muy inteligente."

"Gracias Miguel Ángel."

En ese momento, algo que provocó dentro de Donni. Se sentía... extraño, de repente, y él no sabía por qué. Era una sensación extraña que no podía poner su dedo en la llaga. Era familiar, pero extranjera de una manera. ¿Qué fue?

"Hey... I... ponerlo todo junto." Dijo un poco a la defensiva. "¿Dónde está mi buen trabajo? ¿Por qué no consigo un cumplido? Espera... ¿qué estoy pensando? '

"Sí, pero Leatherhead aquí hizo el trabajo."

"Ok, pero... bueno I..." Se calló, sin saber qué decir. 'Él no habría hecho el trabajo si yo no tengo problemas con él. Esa es una excusa terrible! Espera, ¿por qué estoy pensando así?

"¿No me vas a decir gracias tío?" Mikey preguntó Donni.

'No. No lo hago. Yo podría haber hecho la función de control remoto... con el tiempo. "Él negó con la cabeza. 'Estoy pensando ridículamente irracional... y grosero." Se aclaró la garganta.

"Gracias Leatherhead. Eso fue muy impresionante." Él admitió honestamente. "¿Cómo te diste cuenta, sin embargo? Usé tecnología Kraang para crear esos adjus-" Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir... lo que había hecho. Sus ojos se abren en el miedo.

"Kraaaaaaang!"

"En la cara no!"

+gracias y disculpas+

'¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Por qué? 'Donni gritó mentalmente con horror. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizada de la cara violenta agarrando estaba a punto de, literalmente, y sin juego de palabras, la cara. Como un ninja, utilizó uno de los últimos movimientos ninja que seguramente le protegerían de las garras del estiramiento doloroso.

Este último movimiento ninja se llamaba... La corrida en la técnica de miedo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Splinter gritó tan pronto como entró en la habitación. Leo y Raph llegaron en pocos segundos más tarde con sus armas mantienen firmes. Los dos estuvieron a punto de ir a salvar a Donni hasta que su Sensei le tendió los brazos, parando los dos. "No." Él dijo en un tono tranquilo.

"Pero Sensei, Leatherhead"

"Es responsabilidad de Miguel Ángel. Veamos lo que hace primero y si sale mal, vamos a intervenir."

Leo y Raph vacilaron, pero vamos poco a poco sus apretones en sus armas aflojan. En silencio vieron como Donni fue para salvar su vida alrededor del sofá, Leatherhead sólo un apretón de distancia de la captura de él. Mikey no hizo nada para detenerlo. En cambio, el observó la caza, así como con una cara en blanco.

"Kraaaaaaang!"

"¿Hay alguien que me va a ayudar?" Donni gritó con terror.

"Astilla"

"La paciencia Raphael."

De repente, Mikey se acercó al sofá y se subió a la cima. Mientras estaba de pie en la parte superior de la camilla, con los ojos mirando intensamente a Leatherhead. Centrándose tanto como pudo, se preparó para salvar a su hermano. Sólo esperaba que no se lastime en el proceso. Dobló las piernas, levantó los brazos y saltó sobre su objetivo.

Aterrizó justo donde él quería estar... en la espalda de Leatherhead. Leo, Raph, y Donni, que dejó de correr cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba siendo perseguido, supo de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo. Él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hizo cuando lo dejó suelto. Agarrando la cabeza de su amigo con firmeza, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente. Diciendo palabras de consuelo y le da masajes de vez en cuando también.

"Cálmate amigo! Respiraciones de limpieza, limpieza de respiraciones, Saneamiento respiraciones."

Leatherhead respiró hondo y exhaló con fuerza. Lo hizo un par de veces y se calmó en gran medida. Mikey se bajó de él y le dio un poco de espacio. "¿Estás bien? ¿Todo está bien Leatherhead?"

"Sí, estoy bien... todo está bien ahora, Miguel Ángel. Gracias una vez más."

Mikey sonrió. "No es gran cosa, no era nada."

"Pero fue algo." Mikey se dio la vuelta y vio a Splinter caminando hacia él, sus dos hermanos mayores lo siguiente. "Es un poco de algo llamado control. Usted se quedó en calma durante una situación agitada y manejaste muy bien. Usted tomó la responsabilidad, bien hecho Miguel Ángel".

"Splinter Gracias."

"Una pregunta, sin embargo, ¿cómo sucedió esto?"

Mikey miró a Donni, que sonrió nerviosamente a él, y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él ahora. "Je je. Bueno, yo... eh... dijo la palabra."

"¿Qué palabra?" Donni subió a su Sensei y sabiamente, le susurró al oído. Él no entendía. Él dio a su hijo una mirada dudosa. "El Kraang?"

"Kraaaaaaang!"

"¡Otra vez no!" Donni gritó y se escondió detrás de su Sensei. Splinter ahora entiende y dio un paso al lado, dejando al descubierto una tortuga acobardada. Donni abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba protegido más. Splinter enarcó una ceja.

"Je je... lo siento Sensei."

"Lo siento así." Cuero dijo mientras Mikey le estaba acariciando la cabeza de nuevo. "Me dejo fuera de control otra vez... Lo siento por lo que he hecho."

"Está bien mi amigo. Nadie salió lastimado y me gustaría pedir disculpas también."

"¿Para qué Sensei", preguntó Leo.

"Para él, llamando a un monstruo." Splinter dijo mientras miraba a Leo. Se volvió su atención hacia el cocodrilo mutante. "Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, pensé que eras un monstruo. Michelangelo pensado potencial, sin embargo que tenía, y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Usted tiene cicatrices profundas, pero un corazón genuino Leatherhead. Ahora que te veo, no como un monstruo, sino un amigo y un aliado. Mis humildes disculpas. "

Leatherhead sonrió. "Gracias. Apología exceptuado".

"¡Sí! ¡Muy bien! Todos somos amigos ahora!" Mikey vitoreó. Cogió el mando a distancia y se fue hacia Splinter, Leatherhead le siguió. "Mira Sensei, que fija el control remoto. Él tiene un corazón y una inteligencia genuina!"

Splinter se rió entre dientes. "¿Es eso cierto?" Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el dojo. "¡Sí!", Dijo Mikey, caminando con su padre por un lado y de piel en el otro. No dejaba de hablar de ello hasta que llegaron al dojo y entraron, dejando a tres tortugas atrás.

"Tengo que admitir, Mikey hizo un muy buen trabajo."

Raph asintió. "Sí que lo hizo."

"¿Has oído eso?" Los dos miraron a Donni, que miraba a la entrada del dojo, y lo vio usar un tono burlón. "Él tiene un corazón genuino y smarts... ja, eso no es nada comparado con el m-" Donni dejado de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que estaba recibiendo miradas extrañas de sus hermanos. "¿Qué?"

+sentimientos que estallan+

Leo y Raph dieron entre sí una mirada de complicidad antes de sonreír a Donni. Cruzaron sus brazos y caminaron hacia la tortuga confundido. Donni levantó una "ceja" en ellos. "¿Qué?" Donni pidió un poco más fuerte. Leo se rió de él, mientras que Raph puso un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Hay alguien que suena un poco celoso Leo?"

"Creo que sí Raph."

"¿Qué?" Donni gritó, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "No estoy celoso!"

"Oh, sí lo eres.", Dijo Leo, sonriéndole.

"N-No, no lo soy!" Gritó una vez más, pero su voz fue vacilante. Sentía algo extraño de nuevo, pero todavía no podía entenderlo. "No... no estoy celoso. Yo no lo soy. 'Pensó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

"Ah, sí?" Raph desafió.

"S-SI!" No parecía tan seguro de sí mismo. El sentimiento dentro de él estaba creciendo y que estaba empezando a molestarlo. "¿Qué es este sentimiento? Por qué me siento de esta manera? "

Raph miró rápidamente a Leo con otra sonrisa de complicidad. Leo asintió con la misma sonrisa. "Ok." Raph dijo casualmente y se dirigió hacia el dojo. Leo se fue, así, pero no antes de que Donni palmaditas en la espalda. "Está decidido entonces.", Dijo Leo.

"Cerrada? Qué está resuelta", preguntó Donni, siguiéndolos.

"Tu no estas celoso.", Dijo Leo con calma. Esa declaración sorprendió a Donni y lo confundió. 'Hace un momento me dijeron que yo era. Ahora no estoy? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? "Iba a preguntar a Leo el repentino cambio de opinión hasta que su hermano mayor volvió a hablar.

"¿Por qué lo haría?"

Donni abrió la boca para responder, pero no podía encontrar las palabras para alguna razón.

"Sí, no es como Mikey piensa Leatherhead es mejor que él ni nada." Raph bromeó.

La sensación creció insoportablemente y un dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a formarse. Él no quería hablar más de esto. Fue una estupidez. Fue inútil. Era molesto... y... lo frustrante!

"¿Pueden ustedes dos dejar el tema ya", se preguntó, molesto y enojado. "Yo no estoy celoso. No hay ninguna razón para mí estar celoso." Me dijo mientras entraban en el dojo.

"Bueno.", Dijo Leo.

"Bueno.", Dijo Donni. La sensación se desvanecía poco a poco, haciendo que se sienta aliviado. De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se dio vuelta. Fue Raph, dándole una mirada astuta.

"Entonces supongo que no está mal para Leatherhead a entrenar con Mikey entonces, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" Donni se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se quedó boquiabierto. Mikey fue hecho entrenando con Leatherhead... así sorta. El caimán mutado se quedó en medio del dojo y observó Mikey atacarlo con una sonrisa. Ataque ni siquiera era la palabra correcta, parecía más como jugar a la lucha contra todo caso. Saltó alrededor de su amigo, dándole puñetazos y patadas de luz mientras se reía alegremente.

Donni miró mientras los observaba. La escena le molestaba de manera irritante. La sensación volvió, ardiendo dentro de él. Él gruñó humilde, que no pasó desapercibido por sus dos hermanos. Ellos se sorprendieron al escuchar un sonido tan de él, pero sin embargo, ellos se rieron.

"Woah, Donni." Leo dijo sonriendo.

"Tranquilo tortuga." Raph dijo sonriendo.

Donni no respondió mientras marchaba hacia los dos. Apretó y poco apretó los puños, tratando de calmarse. Cuando se acercó a los dos, que no lo note, se aclaró la garganta. "Ejem..." No hay respuesta ". Ejem." Se aclaró la garganta con más fuerza.

Todavía no hay respuesta.

"¡Ejem!"

Los dos finalmente se dieron cuenta de Donni y lo miró. "Oh, hey Donni. ¿Qué pasa?"

"No mucho... ¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos", se preguntó en un ambiente tranquilo, con un dejo de enojo, el tono Mientras mirándolos.

"Bueno, después le dije a Splinter sobre cómo Leatherhead fija el mando a distancia, él dijo que iba a su habitación a meditar y me sugirió que entrené. Le dije que no quería, pero luego me dijo que podía entrenar con Leatherhead sólo siempre y cuando tengo cuidado. Así, yo estaba como, por qué no? Y entonces-"

"Espera, espera, espera... ¿por qué no? Mikey, Leatherhead es demasiado peligroso para entrenar con... sin ofender Leatherhead."

"Él no es peligroso. Él es un gatito." Sonrió.

"Un gato del gatito peligroso, de nuevo sin ofender."

"No lo ha hecho. Soy consciente del daño que pueda causar alrededor de otros."

"Tu no causar ningún daño, sin embargo, me veo herido a ti?" Mikey sonrió a su amigo, luego de vuelta a su hermano. "Además vamos a tener un gran tiempo entrenando juntos."

"divertido". Dijo Leatherhead.

"Sí divertido!" Mikey se rió y continuó "atacar" Leatherhead, quien se quedó de nuevo mirando a su amigo con la misma sonrisa de antes.

Donni frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia sus hermanos mayores. Cruzaron sus brazos e hizo una mueca que molestó Donni enormemente. Él sabía lo que iban a decir. "Cállate." Él realmente no quería escucharlo.

"No dijimos nada." Dijo Leo con calma.

"Ibas a."

"Ir a qué?" Preguntó Raph, haciéndose el tonto.

Su dolor de cabeza volvió, golpeando dolorosamente la cabeza. Él apretó los dientes con fuerza y gruñó. Usted puede ver la vena en la frente golpeando violentamente. Cerró el puño y se sacudió con enojo. La sensación de querer estallar fuera de él, listo para dar rienda suelta a su poder.

Y así lo hizo.

"Ustedes dos ibas a decir eso! Cómo Mikey piensa formación Leatherhead es divertido! Cómo Mikey le gusta entrenar con Leatherhead! Eso es lo que ustedes dos iban a decir ahora?, ¿No?"

Leo y Raph estaban demasiado shock para él responder, su arrebato asustarlos un poco. "Uuuhh..." dijeron los dos al unísono.

"¿Cómo es que nunca me dice eso? ¿Cómo es que nunca dice eso de mí? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué?!" Gritó, pero rápidamente cubriéndose la boca. Se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos en sus hermanos, quienes lo miraban con miedo, y se volvió. Mikey seguía entrenando con Leatherhead y ninguno de ellos parece escuchar lo que acaba de decir.

Él suspiró, aliviado de que ellos no lo escuchan. Leo puso una mano sobre su caparazón y le dio unas palmaditas suavemente. Raph puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio un suave apretón. Él les dio una pequeña sonrisa a cambio. "Gracias..."

"No hay problema Donni.", Dijo Leo.

"Por Dios, hermano... no sabía que lo tenías en ti." Dijo Raphael.

"Es que... No sé qué me ha pasado."

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Preguntó Raph.

"Bueno..." Miró a Mikey y Leatherhead de nuevo, la sensación de volver lentamente a él. "Tal vez soy celoso... sólo un poco... 'Pensó, negar la verdad completa.

"Ja, ja! ¡Toma esto!" Mikey dijo mientras suavemente golpeó la rodilla de su amigo cocodrilo. "Oye, ¿sabes qué? ¡Serías Leatherhead un socio increíble!"

"... ¿Qué?"

+tipo de celos+

Por suerte para Donni, Mikey y Leatherhead no oyeron su repentino arrebato de ira. Leo y Raph lo sujetaron rápidamente de nuevo antes de que él hiciera algo que lamentaría más tarde y lo arrastró hasta el final a su laboratorio. Tan pronto como lo fueron en, Donni sólo perdió. Se las arregló para salir de su agarre hermanos y los miró con furia. Leo y Raph miró devolvió la mirada con ojos asustados.

"¡Socio! ¿Socio? ¿Habla en serio?"

"Donni, Donni... cálmate...", dijo asustada Leo.

"Sí hombre... tómalo con calma." Raph dijo un poco nervioso.

"¿Calmarme?... ¿tomarlo con calma?" Él les gritó con tanta ira, la vena en la frente volvió con toda su fuerza.

"... Sí." Leo y Raph chillaron al unísono.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Las tortugas se dieron la vuelta y vieron a su señor que venía hacia ellos. "¡Donatello! Puedo oír tu gritando todo el camino desde mi habitación, que perturba mi meditación.

La ira de Donni rápidamente se desvaneció y miró hacia abajo en la vergüenza. "Lo siento Maestro Splinter."

Splinter sintió algo que viene de su segundo más joven. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero estaba seguro de saberlo. "Leonardo, Raphael, me gustaría hablar con su hermano... solo." Dijo mientras no quitar los ojos de Donni, que miró hacia atrás depende de él nerviosamente. Leo y Raph asintieron en silencio y se fueron.

"Hey ... Raph"

"Sí Leo"

"Eso... chillando de miedo volver allí..."

"Nunca ocurrió."

"De acuerdo."

"Maestro Splinter, I.. no quise decir que..." Donni interrumpió, sin saber qué decir.

Splinter notó esto y se coloca una mano en su hombro. "Tenga la seguridad, hijo mío, no estoy enojada contigo. Me preocupa más si cabe. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?"

Donni hizo girar sus dedos nerviosamente. "Bueno... sí... y no. ¡Ay!" Se frotó la cabeza ante el ataque de caña abrupto.

"Eso es lo que digo." Él regañó juguetonamente y se rió entre dientes.

Donni se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se echó a reír también. "Oh, está bien. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto es que... estoy bien... un poco celoso."

La rata levantó las cejas. "¿Se trata de abril?"

"Q-¿¡No!" Se sonrojó un poco. "Es Mikey!"

"¿Miguel Ángel?", Dijo Splinter sorprendido. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Él es... él y Leatherhead... me molesta que..." Él negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no tenía sentido. "No me gusta el hecho de que Mikey le gusta Leatherhead más que yo." Se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios ligeramente como un niño. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando oyó un ruido específico y se miraron con incredulidad Splinter.

"¡M-Maestro!"

Splinter rió más, pese a las protestas de su hijo. Después de unos segundos, se las arregló para detenerse y mirar a su hijo con una sonrisa. "Creo que lo que usted cree que un hecho es una cuestión de opinión. Lo que estás sintiendo en este momento es natural, Donatello." Dijo mientras caminaba lejos de él. "No dejes que te consume, sin embargo, incluso si es muy divertido."

Se rió un poco más y se fue dejando a Donni solo en su laboratorio con sus pensamientos.

+pensamientos de Donatello+

"Ok... bien... estoy celoso. Lo admito. Lo que quiero saber es por qué, ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? 'Donni pensó para sí mientras se paseaba en su laboratorio.

'Maestro Splinter tiene un punto, es natural, pero... Es que no lo entiendo. He sido celoso antes, así que ¿por qué es esto diferente? ' La idea de abril y Casey vino a la mente entonces, sin embargo, se mueve rápidamente hacia un lado con otro pensamiento. Suspiró.

"Es incluso más fuerte que mis celos hacia Casey. ¿Cómo es eso posible? "Él negó con la cabeza. '¡Anda Donni, piensa! Tiene que haber una razón... una razón lógica, racional'.

Agarró una silla y sentarse junto a su escritorio, tomó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. 'Ok, ahora vamos a ver. "Dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer una lista.' Razones para mis celos... sí, sí que es un buen título. Vamos a empezar con Casey primero. '

Las razones de mis celos hacia Casey:

1\. Robar abril lejos de mí.

Donni se tocó la pluma en la barbilla, tratando de pensar en otra razón. No podía pensar en uno". ¿Eso es todo? Huh... pensó que ser más. "Sacudió la cabeza y decidió pasar a la otra.

Las razones de mis celos hacia Leatherhead:

1\. Robar Mikey lejos de mí.

Donni miró a las dos listas de razones y gimió. '¡Estoy llegando a ninguna parte con esto! Los dos son lo mismo, sino sólo diferentes personas. "Él se golpeó la cabeza en la mesa y siguió a mirar las razones. Suspiró con rabia y golpeó su pluma sobre el papel, tratando de pensar con un dolor de cabeza a lo largo.

«De abril y Mikey son importantes para mí, los dos tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón. Abril es mi amigo, mi enamoramiento, mi verdadero amor a primera vista. "Él suspiró feliz, hasta que pensó de Mikey. No podía dejar de pensar en Leatherhead estaba con él, divertirse y reír un poco con él. La idea pronto se convirtió en un escenario mental que no podía controlar.

"Su Leatherhead tan genial!"

"Gracias Miguel Ángel. Usted es fresco también."

"eres mucho mejor que Donni! más inteligente, más diversión, tu creas un compañero impresionante, y que sin duda crea un mejor hermano mayor de Donni!"

"M-Mikey..."

"¿Sí Donatello?"

"Q-¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué me llamas a si? Siempre me llamas Donni."

"Ya no es así, no puedo creer que haya pensado en ti como un hermano."

"Q-¿Qué? No..."

"tú no eres nada! Nada para mí! en Comparación con Leatherhead ¡Ja!"

"N-no..."

"¿Sabes qué más Donatello? Leatherhead va a ser mi nuevo hermano mayor. Uno mucho mejor de lo que pueda llegar a ser ¿cierto Leatherhead?"

"cierto Miguel Ángel."

"¡No!" Donni gritó y cerró los puños sobre la mesa. "¡No me niego a creer eso! ¡Eso... eso nunca sucederá!" Gritó mientras su dolor de cabeza empeoró.

"Estoy bien, soy divertido e inteligente, soy... soy un compañero increíble y… y..." Apretó los dientes y se agarró la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con ira como el dolor de cabeza palpitaba. "¡soy su hermano mayor! ¡YO! ¡No Leatherhead, yo!"

Él gruñó y dejó la sensación en su interior estalló una vez más. "¡Aaah!" Gritó con furia y le arrancó el trozo de papel con la lista hecha jirones. Él resopló y jadeó con voz cansada mientras lentamente se calmó. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y suspiró.

Miró al suelo y empezó a recoger el desorden de restos de papel que hizo. Si bien la recolección de ella, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había más de escritura muy pronunciado de lo que recordaba. "¿Eh?" Poner rápidamente las piezas juntas de nuevo, se quedó sin aliento. "Yo también... ¿realmente escribí esto?"

En el trozo de papel, que había, de hecho, más escritura. En la lista de "Las razones para mi envidia hacia Leatherhead, había más razones que él recuerde escribir. 'Debe haber escrito ellos durante mi arrebato de ira». Pensó. Le sorprendió lo grande y descuidado, escribió las palabras que la lista fue creciendo y creciendo.

'Wow, mi enojo era intenso... mi caligrafía es casi tan malo como Raph!'

Las razones de mis celos hacia Leatherhead:

1\. Robar Mikey lejos de mí.

2\. Robar mi amigo lejos de mí.

3\. Robar mi mejor amigo lejos de mí.

4\. Robar mi pareja lejos de mí.

5\. ¡Robar mi hermano bebé lejos de mí!

Después de leer la lista, sus ojos se abrieron como una realización lo golpeó. "Eso es todo... es por eso que estoy celoso de Leatherhead. Es por eso que es aún más fuerte que mis celos hacia Casey. Abril no era mía para empezar, pero Mikey es. ¡Él es mi hermano pequeño! "

Suspiró. 'O lo era.' Pensó con tristeza y volvió a sentarse en su silla, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y poner la cabeza hacia abajo. 'Ahora que Leatherhead está aquí, Mikey probablemente va a pensar en él como un hermano mayor en vez de mí' El pensamiento lo perturbó y luego de repente se levantó de su silla, con una mirada determinada apareció en su rostro.

'A menos, yo demostrarle que yo soy su hermano mayor y no Leatherhead. ¡No cualquier persona! Bueno, excepto por Leo y Raph. Yo voy por ti hermanito. Nadie, ni siquiera un cocodrilo mutado, se va a detener a su hermano mayor de probarse a sí mismo a vosotros'.

+un emparedado por tus pensamientos+

"Nada funciona. Nada de lo que trato de hacer para demostrar mi valía está trabajando. Innumerables intentos y esfuerzos, ¿y para qué? ¡Nada! ¿Qué voy a hacer!"

Raph rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Desde que entró a la cocina para tomar un bocado, su hermano no paraba de quejarse. "Pensé que tenía que sentir un poco de hambre la misma boca blabber tiempo aquí fue. En serio, Él ya ha hecho con su comida por qué no puede quejarse en otro lugar" Suspiró.

"No sé Donni! Yo no sé. Tu eres el genio, se supone que sabes qué hacer!"

"¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Lo he intentado todo para tratar de pasar algún tiempo de unión fraternal con Mikey, pero Leatherhead siempre está ahí!"

"Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no le dices Leatherhead ir sólo? Tan fácil como eso, problema resuelto." Preguntó Raph. Lo Lamentó de inmediato tan pronto como su hermano empezó a reír como un loco. "Él puede ser tan espeluznante a veces... '

"¡Ja, ja, ja, no piensas, ja, ja, yo he estado tratando de hacer eso en los últimos días!" Donni le gritó en la cara de Raph, su ojo izquierdo comienza a temblar.

Raph lo rechazó. "¡Fuera de mi cara cerebrito! Tu conseguir escupir todo mi sandwich." Él se quejó la última parte. "¿Hablo Splinter contigo acerca de este problema ya?"

"¡Él dijo que era natural!"

"Me está enojado es natural. Un Donni enojado no es natural."

"El término correcto es Raph antinatural."

"Whateva." Toma un bocado de su sándwich, masticaba lentamente y siguió observando su pánico hermano. Tragando, pensó: "Esto es muy triste." Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a su hermano, poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Mira Donni, si Leatherhead no quiero ir a continuación, sólo decirle Mikey para hacer que se vaya."

Donni frunció el Raph y suavemente empujó su mano de su hombro. "Usted no entiende Raph. Leatherhead está dispuesto a ir cuando le pregunto, pero Mikey lo quiere todo." Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el suelo en la ira. "Él no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo."

"Ok, ahora tu solo ser terco... y ese es mi trabajo." Él sonrió cuando Donni se rió de eso. Puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de su hermano y le dio una sonrisa de confianza. "Creo que uno de mí, con la excepción de Casey, ya es suficiente para todos nosotros de manejar. Además, no es su estilo."

Donni echó a reír de nuevo. "Sí... Supongo que tu derecha." Él realmente le sonrió a Raph, hasta que se convirtió en un triste. "Me siento como una tercera rueda cada vez que estoy cerca de ellos." Él murmuró tristemente la ladt frase.

"¿Al igual que cuando usted está en torno a abril y Casey?"

"¡No! ¡Mikey es más importante para mí! ¡Él es mi hermanito! ¡Mío!" Él gritó en su cara otra vez. El arrebato repentino realmente asusto a Raph tanto que envió a su sándwich a volar en el aire. La pobre comida aterrizó duramente en el fregadero lleno de platos sucios.

"¡Mi sándwich!"

"¡Es mío!"

"¡No! ¡Es mi bocadillo!"

"Yo no estoy hablando de la"

"¡Hey! ¿Están peleando por la comida sin mí?"

Raph y Donni parecían volvieron la cabeza y se dio cuenta Mikey caminando hacia ellos.

"Mikey" Donni prácticamente gritó de alegría.

"Hey Mike". Dijo Raphael.

Donni estaba a punto de correr hacia él, pero se detuvo. 'Espera un momento... genial. Tu fresco. Se aclaró la garganta, le sonrió a su hermano pequeño y saludó. "Oh, hey Mikey. ¿Qué pasa?"

"No mucho." Él simplemente dijo y pasó junto a Donni para llegar a la nevera. La abrió y sacó a gatito helado y lo lamió. Él se rió y se estremeció un poco del sabor fresco. "Sabroso como siempre"

"Miau".

Donni sonrió, dándose cuenta de que Leatherhead no estaba a la vista. "¡Sí! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! Caminando hacia Mikey, se detuvo y abrió la boca para decir algo. Excepto que, no salió nada.

"¿necesitas algo viejo?"

"Uuuuuuh..." Él no entendía. ¿Por qué no puedo decir nada? Yo sé lo que quiero decirle. Estoy haciendo hacerme ver como un tonto delante de él. Esto por lo que no es bueno! '

"Donni estaba preguntando si quieres pasar el rato con él hoy." Donni miró a Raph, quien sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, con una mirada de sorpresa. Con una gran sonrisa, él silenciosamente pronunció a Raph gracias y volvió a Mikey. Esperaba que esta sería la misma. Esperaba que después de tantos intentos fallidos de conseguir su atención, esto sería el que sería finalmente tener éxito.

"Oh... ¿en serio? Lo siento hermano, tal vez más tarde. Quiero mostrarle a gatito helado"

"Leatherhead..." Donni frunció el ceño.

"¡Si! ¡Hasta luego hermanos!" Dijo alegremente y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar con su mascota. Gatito Helado maulló de nuevo como si se despedía también. La boca de Donni colgaba abierta, mientras que Raph miró a Mikey de pie.

"Wow... el rechazo total."

"¡No es justo!"

"Ahora cálmate Donni."

"¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Tú no lo entiendes, tú no sabes lo que se siente Raph!"

Raph suspiró y levantó las manos en defensa. "¡Bien, bien! No entiendo ¿y sabes por qué? Porque algo como esto no es sólo vale la pena conseguir celoso. Es una estupidez."

Con eso se dice, se acercó a un armario, sacó un vaso, y se acercó a la nevera para sacar un cartón de jugo. Verter el jugo en el interior del vaso, puso la caja de cartón en la nevera y tomó un sorbo. "Es una estupidez." Repitió. "Usted nunca va a verme sentir celos por algo como eso."

Tan pronto como dijo eso, Mikey salió rápidamente de nuevo. Donni se cruzó de brazos y se negó a mirar a Mikey. En lugar de ello, miró a la pileta con una mirada molesta y enojada en su rostro. Raph miró a Mikey mientras bebe su jugo. "¡Yo volveré chicos! Sólo quería conseguir algunos confites para Leathy."

Grieta.

"¿Leathy?"

Estúpida mente mad

Mikey y Donni ambos saltaron de repente el arrebato de la Raph. Ellos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, como si él se ha ido loco. La forma en que sus ojos enojados miraron Mikey, sus dientes apretados con fuerza, y cómo se llevó a cabo el vaso medio roto en sus manos tensamente, uno podría suponer que se vuelva loco. La mayor parte del jugo salpicado en el piso y goteaba en sus manos mientras miraba amenazadoramente a su hermano bebé. Donnie se estremeció ante lo enojado Raph miró.

'¿Por qué está tan enojado de repente? " Donnie se preguntó y pensó en ello. Le tomó un segundo para averiguarlo y él sonrió tan pronto como lo hizo. Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó. 'Eh estúpido?'

Mikey miró con miedo mientras miraba a la cara de Raph, el vaso en la mano, y luego de vuelta a sus hermanos se enfrentan. "Dude? ¿Estás bien?" Raph le estaba asustando, y no sólo por su arrebato. El hecho de que el jugo era roja y goteando de su mano en el suelo, no era de extrañar por qué.

"Sólo ... color de rosa." Raph gruñó.

"Uuuum ... ¿de acuerdo? Así, sólo voy a ... ir a buscar los rocía y, uh ... dejo a continuación." Mikey dijo mientras lentamente se fue a poner sus virutas. Tan pronto como lo hizo, rápidamente salió corriendo de la cocina. Él no sabía lo que le pasa a Raph, pero definitivamente no quería averiguarlo.

"Leathy ... Leathy! ¿Habla en serio! Él tiene que ser kiddi-" Dejó de tomar cuando se dio cuenta Donnie aún estaba en la habitación. Se olvidó por completo que estaba todavía aquí ...

Rap gruñó. No le gustaba el aspecto Donnie le estaba dando. Con una sonrisa, una ceja levantada y los ojos entrecerrados, Raph quería perforar Donnie justo en la cara! "¿Qué estás mirando? ¿Eh?"

"Alguien que está celoso.", Dijo Donnie en voz cantan canciones y se rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué?" Raph gritó y rompió el resto de la rápidamente se metió en su rostro hermano y gruñó. "¿A quién llamas celoso? Su el celoso aquí! ¡Yo no!"

"Eso es verdad, soy celosa, pero ahora parece que no soy el único."

"No estoy celoso!"

"Bien entonces, no estás celoso. Su estúpido! Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no? Eso es estúpido?"

"¿Quieres decir que de nuevo Donnie?" Raph gritó, haciendo crujir los nudillos.

"Creo que voy a dejar que mi bastón bo hacer todo el hablar ahora de" Donnie gritó con enojo y sacó sus armas.

Raph sacó su sais y les hizo girar un poco. "Ah, sí?"

"¡Sí!"

Los dos se enfrentarán en el de los demás y gruñó amenazadoramente el uno al otro, hasta que fueron separados de repente por una cierta tortuga.

"¡Basta! El dos! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Leo exigieron.

Donni y Raph miraron y señalaron el uno al otro. "Él empezó!" La miraron y lo miró. "Empecé a él?" Ellos exclamaron al unísono.

"Hey! Mira, no me importa quién empezó qué, lo único que quiero saber es por qué estás peleando. Eso es todo lo que quiero saber."

"Raph está celosa!"

"No estoy celoso!"

"Oh, sí que eres!"

"¿Sé que usted es pero cuáles son yo?"

"Estúpido!"

"¡Eso es!"

Leo celebró rápidamente Raph volver antes que las cosas se salieron de control. Raph! Raphael, cálmate! "Leo miró a Donni." ¿Por qué dices eso? "

Donni le hizo caso y se cruzó de brazos. Leo gruñó mientras trataba de calmar a su hermano enojado. Se tomó unos minutos, pero su hermano finalmente comenzó a bálsamo un poco. Suspirando, se sentó en una silla y trató de relajarse a sí mismo. "Ok... entro aquí y veo dos discutiendo sobre quién sabe qué. ¿Ahora, por favor alguien puede decirme por qué?"

Donni y Raph abrieron la boca, hasta que Leo les interrumpió. "Sin ningún tipo de gritos!"

Raph cerró la boca, mientras que Donni se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno... que estábamos teniendo una conversación, hasta que Mikey entró aquí. Bla bla bla, Les ahorraré los detalles y ir directo al grano, Mikey dio Leatherhead un apodo. "

Leo miró a sus dos hermanos, completamente atónito ante lo que acababa de oír. "¿Eso es todo... es por eso que ustedes dos estaban peleando? ¿Debido a un apodo?"

"¡Un estúpido!"

"¿Qué te dije acerca de gritar?" Leo señaló a Raph, que gruñó en respuesta. "Así que, ¿cuál es el apodo?"

"Leathy." Donni dijo y lanzó una mirada astuta a su hermano gruñón.

Leo levantó una ceja ante eso. "Leathy? Eso suena un poco como..." Hizo una pausa mientras realización finalmente lo comprendió. Raph gruñó aún más al ver la expresión del rostro de Leo. ¡Era la misma cara Donni le dio antes!

"¿No. Usted. Atreves." Raph amenazó con los dientes apretados.

"Celoso de Aaaaw raphie ahora?"

¡No empieces Leo! ¡Te lo advierto! "

Leo se rió mientras él no lo podía creer. "Sólo soy, je, jugando contigo Raph. Je, ja! En serio, sin embargo ¿Tú también ahora?"

"No estoy celoso!"

"¿Entonces por qué estás tan enojado?" Preguntó Leo, entonces notó algo extraño en la mano de su hermano. "¿Qué es"

"Jugo". Raph dijo, antes de que Leo pudiera preguntar.

"Él está más que loco." Donni rió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza los cristales rotos en el suelo. "Es estúpido loco!"

Raph gruñó de nuevo y golpeó con el puño en la mano. "¿Quieres ir a Donni?"

"Viene en mí bro!" Con eso se dice, Raph abordó Donni al suelo y los dos comenzaron a luchar entre sí. Leo suspiró y negó con la cabeza, no se siente preparado para la tarea de romper para arriba otra vez. Se levantó de su asiento y se alejó de sus dos hermanos. Él sólo quería saber por qué estaban peleando y ahora no, no había necesidad de que fuera allí.

Él se rió en voz baja a sí mismo. "Así de Raph celoso ahora... esto debe ser divertido. 'Pensó, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo muy aterrador." O no. Donni celoso, da miedo... pero ¿un Raph celoso? Oh, no... "

Sólo la idea de que lo hizo temblar.

Palabras de rafael

"Dilo".

"No."

"Vamos."

"No puede ser."

Donni suspiró y se frotó la frente, hizo una mueca y se estremeció su brazo tan pronto como lo hizo. Suspiró de nuevo. 'Debería de haber conocido la lucha con Raph daría lugar a hematomas. "Él miró a su hermano y trató de razonar con él de nuevo." Usted sabe que es verdad. "

"¿Y?"

'Él es tan terco! ¿Estaba así cuando lo negué? 'Él asintió con la cabeza. Sabiendo que era probablemente cierto. "Entonces lo dice."

Él recibió un gruñido como respuesta.

"Raph!" Donni gimió. "Sólo admítelo. Admití, yo acepté, y ahora estoy tratando de arreglarlo."

"Sí, seguro que está haciendo un trabajo bastante bueno también!" Dijo Raphael airadamente en un tono sarcástico.

Donni fue sorprendido por eso. Se sintió herido, esas palabras le duelen más que la lucha que sólo tenía antes. "Yo-yo... tratando de m-mi mejor..." Él gimió y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. Sollozando, sintió que sus piernas temblorosas por lo que se sentó en el suelo de la cocina y trajo a sus rodillas y se las abrazó con fuerza.

Los ojos de Raph agrandaron mientras miraba la escena delante de él. "Hombre Aw." Susurró para sí mismo y se dirigieron hacia su hermano llorando. Se sentó junto a él y le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros temblorosos de Donni. "Vamos Donni... Lo siento."

Donni no dijo nada a su hermano, pero él no se apartó de él tampoco. Esto dio esperanza para Raph. Él no quiso decir lo que dijo. Era demasiado duro incluso para él. Parece que mi ira se salió de control... de nuevo. En serio que trabajar en eso. "

Él no fue el primero en decir lo siento, él no era el de hacer este tipo de cosas, pero eso no le impidió intentarlo.

Él respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. 'Muy bien, aquí va nada.

"¿Donni? Donni... mirada en mí. Quiero que me mires a los ojos por lo que usted sabe que estoy diciendo la verdad." Su hermano dudó, pero finalmente miró a su hermano un poco, sollozando de vez en cuando. "Usted sabe que yo no soy bueno con las palabras. digo un montón de cosas que... que no me refiero a un montón de veces. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es... No quise decir lo que he dicho antes, lo siento por él y... y quiero ayudarte. "

Donni olfateó y se limpió algunas de sus lágrimas. "R-¿En serio?"

"Sí... de verdad." Dijo en voz baja y se ganó un abrazo sorpresa a cambio. No esperaba conseguir uno, y mucho menos uno que dura más de lo necesario para su gusto. Le hacía sentir cálida y difusa. "Estoy tan acostumbrado a no esto..."

Él iba a empujar a su hermano lejos, suficiente para la extraña sensación de ir por el camino, hasta que Donni le acarició el cuello y vio una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

"Creo que no sería malo acostumbrarse, sin embargo." Dijo y abrazó backed. Cuando pensó que era suficiente, Raph limpió el resto de las lágrimas de Donni lejos. "Parada con las obras hidráulicas vas? Usted parecer estúpido." Él dijo, sonriendo.

"Tu estúpido." Donni respondieron y se rieron. Raph rió también y miró al suelo. Dio unos golpecitos con el pie y pensó en todo lo que pasó desde Donni protestando ahora. Él tomó una decisión y miró a su hermano.

"Hey estilo?"

"Sí Raph."

"... tienes razón."

Donni sonrió. "¿No lo hago siempre?"

Raph rió de nuevo y utilizó sus nudillos para frotar la cabeza de Donni suavemente. "No te pongas demasiado engreído Braniac. Ese es mi trabajo." Donni se rió de eso.

"Hey Raph?"

"Sí Donni?"

"Quiero ayudar a usted también."

Raph sonrió. "Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto juntos entonces." Él se levantó y le tendió la mano. "¿Ok?"

Donni le devolvió la sonrisa y le agarró la mano. "Ok". Su hermano lo levantó y lo puso y el brazo alrededor de él otra vez.

"Muy bien. Ahora vamos a ir a buscar a nuestro hermano pequeño y su... Leathy." Dijo Raphael la última palabra como si fuera veneno.

"¿No tienes que decírmelo dos veces."

La primera operación

"Listo Raph?"

"Mas listo de lo que nunca seré."

"Bueno. Operación Conseguir Mikey espalda es en el camino!", Dijo Donni con confianza.

"¿En serio? ¿Usted podría no haber llegado con un nombre mejor?"

"Bueno... Mikey suele ser el de llegar a los nombres, no yo."

"Muy bien, pero si esto no funciona, sin embargo, voy a ir con la siguiente."

"... De acuerdo.

Operación Cómo Mikey Volver está en proceso de

Los dos estaban listos para tomar su plan en acción. Caminar en la habitación principal, vieron Mikey jugar a un VIDEOJUEGO. Solo. Con nadie más. No caimán mutado fue visto en cualquier lugar de arruinar su tiempo de calidad con su hermanito.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y se sentaron rápidamente junto a Mikey en el suelo.

"¡Hey amigo!"

"¿Cuál es hasta Mikey?"

Mikey miró y se encogió de hombros. "No hay mucho tipos". Luego miró por segunda vez y se detuvo el JUEGO. "UUUUUH... ¿POR QUÉ USTEDES SONRÍEN ASÍ? SOBRE TODO, TU RAPH!"

"¿Qué? ¡Puedo sonreír!" Raph se defendió y sonrió aún más amplia para hacer su punto.

Donni cuenta de lo confuso y poco perturbado, Mikey miró. Él puso un brazo alrededor de él y le palmeó el hombro. "Relax, Mikey. ¡Estamos muy feliz de verte!"

"¿En serio?"

Los dos se miraron en chock leve. Les molestaba que dijo eso. Sonaba realmente sorprendido y... casi con incredulidad al oír esas palabras. Raph frunció el Mikey y la sonrisa de Donni se desvaneció. Mikey miró y se preguntó por qué sus rostros cambiaron.

"Raph ¿? ¿Estilo?"

Donni negó con la cabeza y miró a Mikey con una sonrisa triste. "¡O-por supuesto!" Él tartamudeó un poco y se rió entre dientes. Se tomó su brazo fuera de él para que pueda juguetear con sus dedos. Era un hábito nervioso de su que se encontró cada vez más acostumbrado a.

"Yeah! Claro, ¿por qué no?" Dijo Raph y se rascó la nuca. Estaba empezando a sentirse nervioso a sí mismo.

"Bueno... feliz de verlos a ustedes también..." dijo Mikey inseguro y siguió jugando su JUEGO. Aparte de la música del JUEGO de vídeo, no hay otros sonidos se escucharon en la guarida. Donni y Raph se miraron y sacudieron la cabeza. No sabían qué hacer a continuación.

"¿Y ahora qué genio? Esto se está poniendo incómodo..." Raph susurró a espaldas de Mikey, que estaba demasiado en el juego para darse cuenta.

"Bueno... eh, yo... Yo no sé! Yo no lo esperaba para reaccionar de esta manera y ahora el plan va de curso."

"¡Oh no, no lo es!" Raph susurró con determinación y miró a Mikey. "¿Hey, Mike?"

"¿Sí Raph?"

"¿Es este JUEGO multijugador?" Él recibió un asentimiento y un zumbido como respuesta. "¿Puede mi y Donni unirme a ustedes?" Raph sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Donni. Donni sonrió y esperó a Mikey a decir que sí.

"No".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" Los dos se preguntó con incredulidad.

"Este juego sólo puede tener dos jugadores."

"¿Entonces podemos tomar vueltas a la derecha?" Preguntó Donni, con la esperanza de que Mikey cambiara de opinión.

"Compartir es el hombre que cuida." Los ojos de Raph se ensanchan, como también lo hicieron los otros, y una bofetada a sí mismo en el forehead.'I no pueden creer que haya dicho eso! "Gritó mentalmente.

Mikey dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre el controlador, sintiéndose incómodo y confuso. "... Ustedes dos están actuando muy raro." Él movió los ojos en ellos de que se trate y la sospecha. "¿Estoy en problemas?"

"¡No! ¡W-Sólo queremos jugar con vosotros: que todo!" Donni exclamó.

"Ustedes van a tener que esperar sus turnos después. Le prometí a Leatherhead que yo le enseño como jugar juegos de video."

"Leatherhead no está aquí." Dijo Raphael o menos.

"Le dije ayer a venir en esta época. Él debería estar aquí en cualquier momento."

"Muy bien.", Dijo Donni en un tono que decía lo contrario.

"¿Miguel Ángel?"

"¡Leathy!" Mikey prácticamente saltó un poco cuando él estaba sentado en el suelo y sonrió con emoción. Raph gruñó levemente y Donni frunció el ceño, no les gustaba cómo Mikey reaccionó al cocodrilo mutado. Se miraron dagas en el mutante se acerca, que no parece darse cuenta, y se levantaron. Mirando el uno al otro, ambos suspiraron con enojo y tristeza.

Leatherhead arruinó sus planes.

El irse antes de Leatherhead podría incluso saludarlos, escucharon la llamada Mikey después de ellos.

"¿Hola chicos, pensé que querías jugar?"

"Acabo de recordar que tengo que trabajar en un experimento de la mía."

"No estoy de humor para juegos de vídeo más."

Mikey estaba confundido por un momento, pero se encogió de hombros. Leatherhead se sentó junto a él en el suelo y sonrió. "Saludo Miguel Ángel."

"¡Hey Leathy! ¡Me alegro que hayas podido venir!"

Los dos escucharon eso y sintió su ira se acumula adentro. Donni resopló con fastidio y Raph apretó los dientes antes de ir al laboratorio.

"¿Has visto lo feliz que era?" Donni gritó tan pronto como entró en su laboratorio.

"¿Cómo es que no era tan feliz de ver a nosotros?" Raph echaba humo.

"¡¿Y que fue esa sonrisa?!"

"¡Él no sonrió a nosotros de esa manera!"

"¡Yo se, verdad!"

"¡Este plan fue un fracaso total!"

"¡Si Leatherhead acaba de meterse en nuestro camino, que se pueden conseguir en alguna parte!"

"Él tiene que tomar una pista... y me dio una idea."

"Nosotros no vamos a utilizar la violencia, Raph." Él dijo, pero luego pensamos en it.'At menos ... pero que no lo es. "

"... Ok... entonces tengo otra idea."

Operación Primeros Mikey Volver... falló.

La operación stolen

"No me gusta este plan."

"¿Qué? ¡Es un gran plan!"

"¡Es una terrible! ¿Cómo incluso llegar a una idea como esa?"

"No lo sé. Sólo pensé que era divertido."

"... Tu mente es disfuncional... ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque no hay nada divertido sobre mí estar en el dolor!"

"No voy a... bueno..."

"¡Raph! ¡No violencia!"

"Voy a ir fácil en usted. Además, Mikey obtendrá una patada fuera de él!"

"Espero que su derecho..."

"Muy bien, Operación Lucha Sorpresa está listo para la acción! ¿Qué le parece?"

"Es mejor que la mía, supongo."

Operación Lucha Sorpresa está en curso

Leatherhead estaba confundido. No sabía qué hacer, excepto mirar sus botones amigo empujando violentamente. Cuando Mikey se ofreció a enseñarle acerca de LOS JUEGOS de video que realmente no sabía qué esperar. Él pensaba que la joven tortuga era sabio y que podía aprender de él. ¿Qué estaba aprendiendo exactamente, sin embargo?

"¿Miguel Ángel?"

"¿Qué pasa, L?" Mikey preguntó con una sonrisa. Su amigo cocodrilo levantó la mirada, haciéndole reír un poco. "Quiero decir ¿qué pasa tío? Háblame".

"¿Cómo puedo jugar a este JUEGO?"

"¿Eh? No me extraña que no han conseguido ningún punto todavía. Ya te dije cómo hace unos minutos. ¿Has olvidado?"

En verdad, no se olvidó. Él sabía qué botones presionar para una determinada acción, que sabía lo que el objetivo era demasiado. Era sólo el propio controlador que no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Era difícil de manejar con sus grandes garras. "No, no me he olvidado."

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?"

"El controlador".

Mikey no parecía llegar el problema. "La controversia"

"¿Tienes algún nervio, Braniac?!"

"Mira quién habla, Hothead!"

Mikey y Leatherhead parecían dieron la vuelta y vieron a Raph y Donni caminando hacia ellos. Donni estaba mirando a Raph con fuego en sus ojos, mirando listo para luchar contra su hermano mayor. Raph daba vueltas un sai en una mano y que no se veía como si tuviera miedo de usarlo en ese momento. Mikey se puso de pie y miró a los dos. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando.

"¿Uh, chicos?"

"Mikey! Envía Donni aquí para conseguir algo de tripa!"

"¿Por qué no le dices Raph creciendo algunas células del cerebro!"

"¿Me estás llamando estúpido?"

"Bueno, esa es una manera de describir usted."

Los dos gruñó el uno al otro y Mikey se sentía nerviosa. No le gustaba que esto sucedía. "Uuuuuh ... ¿qué estás Bros peleando?" Tan pronto como se hizo esa pregunta, sus hermanos se detuvieron justo en frente de él y cruzó sus brazos. La expresión de enojo en sus rostros lo asustó un poco.

"No estamos luchando." Dijo Raphael y dio Donni un vistazo rápido. Él recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. "Esto está luchando!" Él gritó y giró el rostro de Donni.

Donni esquivó y se volcó a unos pocos metros de distancia. Él sacó su bastón bo y se burlaba de su hermano mayor. "¡Ja! ¿Llamas a eso la lucha?"

Raph sacó su otra sai y se metió en su postura, lo hizo Donni. Mikey miró atrás y hacia adelante, tratando de averiguar qué hacer. Vio los dos cargo el uno al otro con sus armas listas para atacar. Cerró los ojos mientras se preparaba para escuchar el choque brutal de sus armas. Los sonidos nunca llegaron a él, sin embargo, algunas risas logró abrir los ojos.

"Espera... ¿qué?" Mikey no podía decir qué era lo que anymore.'They luchaban. Ahora Ellos no están peleando? ¿Qué está pasando aquí ?! '

Raph sostuvo el brazo de Donni detrás de la espalda, mientras que la celebración de un sai, y celebró la otra sai para mantener su muñeca hacia arriba.

"¿Qué te pasa, Mikey? ¿No disfrutando del espectáculo?" Raph rió de cara confusa de su hermanito.

"¿Espectáculo?"

"Yeah! Ver esta tu va a encantar.", Dijo Donni. Se estremeció un poco y volvió la cabeza ligeramente hacia Raph. "Su daño en el brazo!" Él le susurró.

"Oh, está bien." Dijo y aflojó su apretón en el brazo. Usando su sai, hizo olas mano de Donni. Se aclaró la voz, Raph miró a Mikey y sonrió. "Hola Mikey!"

Ojos de Mikey se ensanchan en voz aguda repentina de su hermano y reventó a reír.

Raph y Donni sonrieron el uno al otro. El plan estaba funcionando!

"Mírame! Estoy Títeres Donni! ¿Te gusta Donni Títeres?" Dijo Raphael todavía en una voz aguda.

Mikey rió más y dio una palmada. "Yeah! Yeah!"

"Mi turno!", Dijo Donni con entusiasmo mientras Raph lo soltó. . Él agarró la muñeca de Raph y le hizo mover los brazos en un asunto ridículo "Puppet Raph aquí! Compartir es bueno!" Dijo con una voz más alta que Raph hizo.

Raph miró un poco. "Voy a matarte." Él susurró.

"Hey, es tu plan." Donni susurro.

"Sólo dije que una vez!"

"Una vez es todo lo que necesita para que usted nunca se vive eso. Sé que nunca lo olvidaré." Él se rió entre dientes.

"Te voy a matar."

"Sólo déjame hacer esto. Usted no quiere decepcionar a Mikey que hacer?" Donni cuestiona y sonrió. Él ya sabía la respuesta de Raph.

"... Te voy a matar más tarde."

'Cerrar enough. He pensó y siguió utilizando Raph como una marioneta. Esto continuó durante unos minutos, cada uno de ellos tomando turnos para ser el títere y titiritero. Mikey estaba riendo en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Los dos se detuvo y se quedó allí mirando a su hermano bebé tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Se dieron una mirada y rieron también.

"Dudes! Eso era así, ja, ja, divertido!"

"¿En serio?" Los dos pidieron ansiosamente.

"Yeah! Derecha Leatherhead?" Mikey le pidió a su amigo, pero se dio cuenta de cómo se veía desorientado. "¿No crees que es divertido?"

Raph se burló. "Figuras". Dijo en voz baja. Donni escuchó eso y se rió para sus adentros.

Leatherhead negó con la cabeza. "No entiendo."

Mikey le sonrió. "Está bien."

"¿Lo es?", Preguntó Leatherhead.

"¿Lo es?" Donni y Raph preguntó con incredulidad.

"¡Sí! Es bien si no lo entiendes. No todo el mundo tiene el mismo gusto, así que no hay vergüenza en no reírse de algo que simplemente no encontrar divertido. Usted probablemente no tiene ningún marionetas en su mundo de todos modos es por eso".

Leatherhead le devolvió la sonrisa. "Gracias por ser comprensivos, Miguel Ángel."

"No hay problema!" Mikey le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. "Eso es lo que son los amigos ¿no?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. "Sí, amigo." Pensando que los pulgares para arriba era una buena señal, que hizo lo mismo para mostrar su aprecio Mikey.

Mikey se rió. Al ver a un enorme cocodrilo mutado dando un pulgar hacia arriba, que probablemente no sabía lo que significaba, era divertido para él. "Su divertido, Leathy."

Donni y Raph miraron Leatherhead. No les gustaba cómo Mikey estaba dando toda su atención en él ahora. "Hey! Mira quién es, es Títeres Donni otra vez!" Raph dijo en la voz de nuevo y movió los brazos de Donni salvajemente para llamar la atención de su hermanito.

Mikey miró y se echó a reír de nuevo. "Ustedes dos son demasiado hoy!" De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. "Hey Leatherhead, me títere!"

"¿Discúlpeme?"

"¿Qué?" Sus hermanos pidieron en estado de shock, pero Mikey no parecía oírlo.

"¡Sí! Sólo imitan lo hicieron Donni y Raph."

Leatherhead asintió y vacilante agarró la muñeca de Mikey. Él no quería hacerle daño, por lo que lo levantó lo más suavemente posible. Con cuidado, comenzó a agitar como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Esto parecía hacer a su amigo feliz como la tortuga joven se rió y aplaudió. Todavía no podía entender muy bien por qué este hecho a su amigo feliz, pero lo hizo sonreír de cualquier manera.

Leatherhead sintió agradecido por hacer feliz a alguien, en lugar de miedo.

"¡Woah! ¡Wooooh!" Mikey gritó de alegría al sentir como si estuviera volando. "¡Esto es impresionante! ¡eres realmente fuerte, Leathy! ¿Ustedes bros quieren probar?"

Miró a su alrededor y vio que sus hermanos no estaban en la habitación más. "¿Eh? ¿A dónde fueron?"

"¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ese idiota mutante sólo robó mi idea!"

"Y al parecer hecho mejor." Donni frotó las muñecas un poco. "¿Tuvo que torcer las muñecas tan difícil?"

"Fue culpa de Leatherhead! Impresiono a Mikey como en nuestras caras! eres tan fuerte, Leathy." Dijo Raphael en tono de burla e hizo barfing epílogos de ruido.

"¿Por qué tiene que echar por tierra todos nuestros planes?" Donni suspiró con frustración. "Al menos, tenemos su atención por un tiempo."

"Supongo, pero si nosotros no averiguamos algo pronto que nunca vamos a conseguir su atención de nuevo. Él va a olvidarse de nosotros y pasar todo su tiempo con su nuevo hermano mayor."

"... Su inteligente..."

"Y fuerte..."

"Hermano mayor". Los dos, dijo tristemente, con un toque de ira, al unísono y suspiró al mismo tiempo.

Operación Lucha Sorpresa... falló.

el maestro splinter tiene rason

"Eso es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy mis hijos. Usted puede ir a hacer sus actividades diarias ... a excepción de los dos." Maestro Splinter apuntó con su bastón en dos ciertas tortugas, que lo miraban con sorpresa. "Deseo tener una palabra con el tanto de ustedes. "Él dijo e hizo señas a los otros dos tortugas que dejarlos ser.

"¿Qué es tan divertido hermano?", Preguntó Mikey, notando su hermano se reía para sus adentros.

"Oh, nada ... pero, creo que sé por qué astilla Maestro quiere hablar con los dos." Leo dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio? ¿Están en problemas?", Se preguntó, sonriendo salvajemente.

"Tal vez ... no puedo decirte, sin embargo."

"Oh, ¿por qué no?"

"No ponga mala cara, porque creo que te darás cuenta muy pronto ..."

"¿Estamos en problemas, Maestro Splinter?", Preguntó Donnie.

"No exactamente, Donatello. Me di cuenta durante su combate de entrenamiento con su hermano, que su cabeza parecía estar en otra parte. ¿Hay algo en tu mente, hijo mío?"

Donnie bajó la mirada y suspiró. "Sí." Él simplemente dijo.

"Miguel Ángel?"

Su cabeza bajó más en la vergüenza. "... Sí."

"Y Cuero-"

"No digas su nombre!" Astilla enarcó una ceja. Donnie se aclaró la garganta y trató de corregirse a sí mismo. "Ejem, quiero decir ... no mencionarlo ... Por favor." Su señor se rió entre dientes.

"Yo nunca podría haber adivinado tus celos duraría tanto tiempo ... ni pude haber previsto que su hermano esté bajo la influencia también." Dijo y sonrió cuando su otro hijo miró hacia otro lado. "No hay vergüenza en los celos, Raphael ".

"Lo que sea."

"El cuidado de explicar cómo Tú-"

"Él lo llama Leathy, astilla ... Leathy! ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de algo tan ... tan estúpido?"

Astilla sonrió con complicidad. "Hmm, ese apodo suena muy familiar. Si se me permite recordar, creo que es relativamente cerca de lo que Miguel Ángel a veces se refieren a usted como".

Raph se cruzó de brazos. "Suena menos estúpido cuando me llama por eso."

"No suena estúpido, mi hijo. Creo Raphie es un apodo adorable para usted."

La reacción fue casi inmediata. Donnie rápidamente puso una mano sobre su boca y se rió mientras miraba a la cara roja madura de su hermano. Raph trató de decir algo en defensa o cambiar el tema en cuestión, pero sus palabras le falló. Todo lo que salió fue un extraño ruido de asfixia que se detuvo cuando sintió un codazo en el brazo. Miró a Donnie, que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y frunció el ceño.

"El derecho del Maestro Splinter, sabes."

"¿Por qué me outta-"

"¡Alto!", Gritó la astilla en el dos de ellos antes de que otro "combate de entrenamiento" estaba a punto de comenzar. Él negó con la cabeza. "La lucha no va a ayudar a aliviar sus celos ... que sólo empeorará las cosas." Dijo en un tono triste y miró a su vieja foto de familia.

Los dos volvieron la cabeza a la dirección que estaba mirando y entendieron lo que quería decir con eso. Se miraron el uno al otro con la culpa en sus ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia él. "Padre, no lo haremos ... no va a ..." Donnie dejó de hablar cuando Astilla levantó la mano. Él hizo girar sus dedos nerviosamente mientras esperaba oír lo que su amo tenía que decir.

"No estoy diciendo que nunca se llegue a eso. Yo creo en ustedes dos para tomar las decisiones y las acciones correctas para deshacerse de sus celos. Con suerte, ahora tus planes mejorará más con esta charla."

Le tomó un momento, pero Donnie y de Raph ojos se abren cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

"¿Cómo ... estabas con nosotros viendo?!" Raph preguntó en estado de shock.

Astilla sonrió. "Las sombras es una ninjas mejor aliado."

"Y usted no hizo nada para ayudarnos!?", Preguntó Donnie frenéticamente.

"Como he dicho antes que tú, hijo mío, es muy divertido." Dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto. "Donnie títeres ..." Él se rió en voz baja lo bajo. Sus hijos, sin embargo, le oyeron y Raph miraron cara carmesí de su hermano.

Era el turno de Raph a sonreír con la mirada. "Derecho del Maestro Splinter, sabes."

"Aw, estar tranquilo, Raphie."

mente errante

Tan pronto como Donnie y Raph dejaron el dojo, los dos caminaron hacia el laboratorio para llegar a más planes. Cuando se acercaron al laboratorio, que no esperábamos ver a Leo de pie junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados. La enorme sonrisa en su rostro les molestaba. Era una de esas sonrisas que despedían las señales de advertencia en sus cabezas. Leo se rió cuando los dos se le frunció el ceño.

"Por lo tanto, je je, ¿cómo te fue?"

"No es asunto tuyo, Leo." Dijo Raphael en un tono áspero y entró en el laboratorio, mientras que chocar sus hombros a su más viejo hermano.

"Sí, no te ofendas, pero prefiero no hablar de ello. Tenemos todo bajo control.", Dijo Donnie y siguió Raph.

"Oh, así que ustedes dos tienen un plan?"

Donnie y Raph se miraron entre sí, es de nuevo a Leo. "Tal vez ..." Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Leo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en su rostro. "Está bien, si ustedes dos lo dices, entonces me voy a ir y ver algunos Space Heroes yo solo ... solo ... sin nadie alrededor para unirse a mí." Él dijo en una voz misteriosa y se rió entre dientes mientras se alejaba hacia el televisor. Raph miró con desconfianza y se volvió su mirada hacia Donnie. Él estaba mirando a Leo también.

"Él está tramando algo ... él sabe algo. Lo que Do Thi-Donnie? Donnie?" Raph miró a la cara de su hermano pequeño cuando de repente cambió de flagrante a una expresión de sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron y él no se movió un músculo.

"Raph ... él dijo que iba a ver a los héroes del espacio."

"Sí, por lo que?"

"Todo por sí mismo."

"¿Y?", Preguntó con impaciencia Raph, sin saber dónde Donnie iba con esto.

"Solo".

"¿Hay un punto a esto?" Le preguntó de manera irritada.

"Raph! No lo entiendes ?!"

"No. Yo no lo hago!"

Leo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y sonrió para sus adentros. Sus ojos estaban pegados a la televisión, pero su mente era de extrañar algún lugar else.'I si consiguieron el idea.'He pensamiento y chuckled.'I no creo que estaba siendo demasiado vago '.

Negó con la cabeza de una manera divertida. A los celos Donnie era divertido, más divertido que cuando Casey haría oportunidad y hacer un movimiento en abril. Nunca pensó Raph tendría celos también. Era aún más divertido que ver a Donnie luchando para conseguir a su bebé de attention.'Those dos hermanos son sólo son ridículas.

'Yo Maestro Splinter sería hablar con ellos y aclarar las cosas ... supongo que no podía conseguir a través de ellos.'

Una cosa que tenía que admitir, sin embargo, sus hermanos los celos un poco de miedo a veces. Todos ellos han estado celosa antes de algo, pero esto era diferente. Fue en un todo nuevo otra level.'They intentar tan duro. ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente decirle?

Vio cómo el capitán Ryan y su compañero volar un par de criaturas alienígenas, cuando un repentino pensamiento ocurrió a him.'I podría haber simplemente dijo Mikey. Esta cosa de retención sería sido zanjado. Por otra parte, como Raph dijo, no es de mi incumbencia. Es su responsabilidad. '

Hablando de la responsabilidad, que estaba muy impresionado con Mikey últimamente. Se sentía orgulloso de su hermano. Nunca antes se le ve fuera tan responsable y tomado algo tan serio antes. Tuvo sus momentos, pero mirando hacia fuera para Leathwarhead tomó la cake.'Can't ven Leatherhead es en realidad una buena influencia hacia él ... irónicamente. Nunca pensé en que una gran, lagarto mutante sería una buena influencia para Mikey ... o cualquier realidad. '

No entendía ellos. Su celo era inútil y unnecessary.'Do honestamente creen Leatherhead está tratando de robar Mikey de nosotros? Probablemente ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo con él la mayor parte del tiempo. Acaba de ser amable, eso es todo. "

Los créditos finales a su espectáculo rodado y cambia el canal para ver qué más había. Su mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo como navegado desde el canal del tiempo para infomercials.'Mikey siempre quiso un verdadero amigo desde el exterior. Ahora, por fin tiene uno ... Me alegro por él. ' Sonrió para sí mismo mientras pensaba en esto.

'Debería realmente gracias Leatherhead la próxima vez que lo vea. Puede que no sea un amigo humano como Mikey quería, pero probablemente no se preocupa por eso. Quiero decir, tenemos abril, Casey, y Kirby, pero Leatherhead está más cerca de él de lo que cualquiera de ellos. Debo decirles Donnie y Raph sobre eso ... tal vez no van a estar celoso nunca más. "

Cerró el televisor, y no pudo encontrar nada interesante y stretched.'Well, supongo que voy a jugar un poco de pensamiento now.'He pinball y se dirigió a la máquina y lo encendió. Después de unos minutos de juego, escuchó una ráfaga de pasos. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Donnie y Raph corren hacia él con expresiones de enojo y pánico.

'Les tomó el tiempo suficiente para entenderlo out.'He rió entre dientes, pero luego frunció el ceño y miró a la máquina cuando el juego hizo un sonido bajo y rítmica. "Oh, hombre. Yo iba a vencer a mi puntuación más alta." Él dijo él mismo un poco decepcionante cuando se volvió de nuevo la cabeza para estar cara a cara con sus hermanos.

"¿Dónde está, Leo?", Preguntó Raph airadamente.

"¿Quién?", Dijo Leo en broma, no preocuparse por el juego más.

"No te hagas el tonto con nosotros! Sé que Mikey no ver su programa, pero él es casi siempre en esta sala con usted. No está aquí, en su habitación, en la cocina, en ninguna parte, ¿dónde está ?!"

Leo se rió entre dientes. "Usted se relaja dos. Acaba de skate en las alcantarillas." Dijo y volvió a su juego.

Raph lo miró y cruzó el brazo. "¿En serio?"

"De Verdad."

"¿Eso es?"

"Eso es."

Donnie señaló con un dedo acusador a él. "Tu no decirnos algo ... tu algo escondido, no es usted?"

Leo sonrió. "Tal vez ... sólo una pequeña cosa que me olvidé de mencionar."

"No me digas ..." Donnie preguntó en un tono enojado y suplicando, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Podría tener un poco de compañía con él." Dijo y sonrió cuando Raph lo sacudió por los hombros. Otro sonido provenía de la máquina, lo que indica que perdió de nuevo. El juego era lo último que realmente se preocupaba por ahora, sin embargo. Sus hermanos eran mucho más entretenido.

"Él está patinando con Leatherhead? Y usted no lo detuvo?!", Dijo Raphael, sacudiéndolo un poco más o menos.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Hice algo mal?", Se preguntó en voz baja e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de no reírse en su cara.

"No trate de actuar todo dulce e inocente!", Dijo Raphael con fuego en sus ojos.

"¡Sí! Eso es Mikeys trabajo!" Donnie dijo y corrió hacia la entrada / salida. "Vamos, Raph sólo vamos a tener que improvisar este momento."

"Suena como mi tipo de plan." Dejar ir de su hermano mayor, él lo miró y fue a ponerse al día con su hermano pequeño. "Traidor". Dijo humildes y más para sí mismo que Leo, antes de que él y Donnie estaban fuera de la vista. Leo lo oyó, sin embargo, y negó con la cabeza.

"Ustedes dos se verá con el tiempo ... con suerte." Volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para el juego, jugó una vez más para ver si podía vencer a su alta score.'They mejor no hacer las cosas peores para ellos mismos. Espero Mikey y Leatherhead va a estar bien. ¿Es realmente tan grande de un acuerdo?

Con esta pregunta en mente, se perdió el balón y el sonido de perder se puede escuchar a través de la tranquila guarida, casi vacío.

todo en incorrecto

"! Mikey" Raph gritó y escuchó con atención para oír con suerte su hermano bebé. Suspiró con rabia ya que sólo escuchó su eco y volvió la cabeza hacia Donnie, que estaba buscando bastante molesto. "Hemos estado buscando durante media hora, Donnie, y no lo puede encontrar en cualquier lugar! A partir de conseguir enfermo y cansado de oír mi propia voz rebotando en estas paredes alcantarillado estúpidas ".

Donnie suspiró y miró a Raph. "¿No crees que me doy cuenta de eso? Hemos revisado todos los puntos de patinaje regulares de Mikey y no encontramos nada. Me estoy cansando de escuchar a mi propio eco, no sé cuánto ya mi voz puede tomar de todo esto gritos, y no puede dejar de preguntarse qué Leatherhead está haciendo con nuestro hermano bebé! "Él jadeó al final de su perorata y sus ojos se abren cuando se dio cuenta de su comportamiento.

Se aclaró la garganta y tosió en su puño. "Lo siento."

Raph lo miró y parpadeó. "Uh ... claro, no hay problema." Dijo un poco inseguro si él estaba a salvo de una Donnie embravecido, mientras trataba de buscar a su hermano pequeño. Poco a poco se alejó de su hermano pequeño y siguió mirando por los senderos de alcantarillado. Después de quince minutos, oyeron un resfriado no muy lejos de ellos.

"Es que ... Mikey?" Donnie cuestionó, esperando que wasn't.'Is que ... ¿por qué está ... ¿qué Leatherhead hacer para hacer llorar a mi hermanito?

Raph hizo crujir los nudillos. "Mejor no ser." Dijo humilde y corrió hacia la sound.'If ese monstruo cocodrilo le dolía ... Mikey no va a ser el único que clama! '

Donnie corrió tras él y pronto, que dobló una esquina y se encontró que estaban buscando en un área que pasan por muy pocas veces cuando regresaba de superestructura. Los dos querían llamar la atención de Mikey para hacerle saber que estaban allí, pero sus voces fueron capturados en sus gargantas.

Se fueron unos momentos después ... sin Mikey.

"Mira este Leatherhead! Booyakasha!" El pecoso turtled gritó como él patinó sobre el pavimento y saltó de su patineta en el agua de alcantarillado. "Woo! Eso fue impresionante!"

Leatherhead le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

El monopatín rodó en el agua y salpicó Mikey en la cara. Él se rió y se coloca el monopatín húmeda en el suelo antes de que pudiera flotar. "Creo que eso es suficiente patinaje por un día. Gracias por ayudarme a practicar, LH. Su espalda hace una muy buena rampa!"

"Cualquier cosa para un amigo."

Mikey le sonrió y estaba a punto de salir del agua, hasta que tuvo una idea. "Hey, LH, ya sabes lo que es una bala de cañón es?"

Leatherhead inclinó la confusión.

"Una bala de cañón es cuando se ejecuta hacia el agua y saltar en el aire, se da vuelta en una bola, y grita algo totalmente rad antes de hacer un chapoteo grande! Es muy divertido! Sólo hago lo que hago, ¿ok?" El cocodrilo mutante asintió y vio como su amigo mutante tortuga salió del agua y se pasó unos cuantos pies de distancia de él. Entonces, su amigo corrió hacia el agua y justo en el borde saltó, levantó las rodillas contra el pecho, y gritó su firma eslogan.

"Booyakasha!"

Agua salpicado en los pies del cocodrilo mutante mientras veía la cabeza de Mikey pop fuera del agua.

Mikey se rió. "¡Sí! Eso es cómo se hace chico! Ahora intenta amigo!"

"Voy a intentar, Miguel Ángel." Dijo Leatherhead y retrocedió aa par de pies. Corrió un ritmo moderado y pensó en lo que decir antes de que entre en el agua. Quería decir algo que su amigo le gustaría. Su vocabulario puede no ser la mejor, y no puede ser bueno en un montón de otras cosas bien, pero lo intenta.

Siempre trata ... y gracias a Mikey ... no se sentía tan mal por intentar o no conseguir la primera vez ...

Saltó un poco y estaba listo para golpear el agua, pero no antes de decir una palabra que recordaba hace mucho tiempo y le gusta bastante.

"Cowubunga!"

Chapoteando en el agua, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se hundió un poco demasiado lejos. Estaba a punto de nadar hacia arriba para que aparezca una copia de seguridad, pero una figura captó sus ojos. A pocos pies por encima de él era su amigo, lentamente hundiéndose con él. El pánico se apoderó de él cuando vio a la tortuga inconsciente se acercara a él. Su instinto patadas mientras sus ojos se pusieron blancos y rápidamente agarró su amigo cerca de él y nadaron tan rápido como le sea posible a la superficie.

Tenía tantos pensamientos que pululan en su mente. No sabía qué hacer o cómo esto incluso pasó. Como lo hizo fuera del agua y se sentó en la acera con Mikey en su regazo, le sacudió con todas sus fuerzas. No fue muy eficaz como esperaba, de hecho, pensó que podría estar haciendo más daño que bien. Entonces, una realización temiendo lo golpeó ...

"¿Soy yo la causa de esto? Miguel Ángel ... '

De repente, sintió que su amigo moverse en sus brazos y la tos. Las gotas de agua de alcantarilla y escupir rociados en sus brazos escamosos, pero no le importaba. No era más que contento de que su amigo estaba respondiendo a él de alguna manera. Ojos azules lentamente miraron y una pequeña sonrisa se encontraron con la cara de la tortuga. Alivio lo limpió sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad cuando vio a Mikey estaba bien.

"Woah, amigo ... que era una muy gran ola que hizo con que la bala de cañón. Realmente poderosa ... pero la próxima vez ... realmente debería trabajar en su objetivo. Casi se sentó sobre mí ... Pensé que sería ser muy divertido si lo has hecho. "Él se rió un poco, con una tos en el medio." No se preocupe, sin embargo, se ha perdido por como ... no sé, unos pocos centímetros y luego, cuando se golpea el agua, la ola me voló a la derecha en la pared y golpear mi espalda ".

Casi por instinto, se frotaba la concha de Mikey tan suavemente como pudo.

"Después de eso, todo fue un borrón ... hasta que vi tu cara."

"Miguel Ángel ... lo siento."

"Eso está bien, Leathy ... te perdono".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sé que no lo decía en serio y que no sabía que iba a suceder de todos modos. Además ... tu mi mejor amigo. Tu como ... un hermano para mí. Su mi héroe ..."

"...Gracias hermano."

"Hey, ustedes dos, lo encontraste Mikey y-"

"Cállate, Leo!" Raph le gritó y pisoteó su camino a su habitación. Sus puños estaban apretados firmemente como sus nudillos se convirtió en un color blanco verdoso. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, ganando un sonido portazos ruidoso sonar a través de la guarida. Leo se estremeció con el sonido y se volvió a Donnie, con la esperanza de obtener una explicación.

"Sí, ¿por qué te importa?"

No consiguió una explicación, pero supuso que hicieron encontrarlos. Levantarse del sofá y el establecimiento de su cómic lado, corrió hasta Donnie antes de que pudiera llegar a su laboratorio. Colocó una mano firme en el hombro y habló de una manera seria, sin embargo, que se trate. "¿Qué pasa?" Donnie tiró de su mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

"Leatherhead siendo el mejor amigo de Mikey está mal! Al ser su hermano, está aún más equivocado! Y no te me refiero a lo nuevo héroe!"

Otra puerta se cerró de golpe y Leo se estremeció una vez más.

Leo suspiró y pensó que lo mejor era dejar a sus dos hermanos solo por ahora. Tratar de lidiar con ellos ahora llegaría a ninguna parte. Incluso podía empeorar las cosas sin siquiera saberlo. No quería conseguir implicar, pero tal vez debería. "Tal vez sería mejor si yo dije Sensei lo mal que se trata de conseguir y-"

Dejó de hablar para sí mismo mientras reprocesado lo Donnie le había dicho.

"Espera ... qué dijo ... héroe?"

Él se estremeció una vez más.

cosas de heroes

"Leatherhead siendo el mejor amigo de Mikey está mal! Al ser su hermano, está aún más equivocado! Y no te me refiero a lo nuevo héroe!"

Las palabras de Donnie repetían una y otra vez en su mente, y no podía dejar de temblar cada vez que en el último par de palabras.

"Y no me refiero a lo nuevo héroe!"

'¿Qué quiere decir con Donnie cosa héroe? No tiene ningún sentido. Leatherhead nos ha salvado antes, y nos ha ayudado a derrotar a nuestros enemigos un montón de veces. Incluso se sacrificó por nosotros, no una vez, sino dos veces o más de la Kraang. Yo de él un héroe en esas circunstancias consideraría.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y gimió. Pensando en todo esto estaba empezando a darle una diferencia headache.'What Qué hacer ahora? Era un héroe antes y todavía es ... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de servil?! 'Él agarró la cabeza con las dos manos y se obligó a detenerse de cringing más.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Poco a poco, soltó las manos de la cabeza y suspiró relief.'Ok, ahora que tengo que bajo el control, tengo que averiguar por qué esta cosa héroe es- '

* * Twitch

"Oh, vamos!" Gritó y agitaba los brazos con exasperación. Él golpeó su ojo derecho con la mano derecha y sighed.'Why es esto ... espere un minute.'He soltó la mano de su ojo y se aclaró la garganta.

"Lo héroe."

* * Twitch

"Leatherhead es un héroe."

* * * * Twitch Twitch

"Leatherhead ... es el héroe de Mikey." Su ojo derecho temblaba constantemente ahora, y no sólo eso, pero su cabeza se encogía fuera de control. "Gaaaaaah!" Él agarró la cabeza con la mano izquierda y se cubrió los ojos con contracciones el otro. "¿Por qué me pasa esto ... ¿por qué me molesta tanto ?!"

Se preguntó esto, pero no pudo encontrar la respuesta. Es decir, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo su comportamiento fue muy similar a su brothers.'Oh no ... no, yo no puedo ser ... puedo? 'Tan pronto como su servil y contracciones se detuvieron, se libra de sus puños en el sofá donde estaba sentado a ver su programa favorito. Space Heroes estaba encendida, pero incluso mientras sus ojos se fijaron en él, su mente no estaba prestando atención a nada de eso.

'No puedo estar celoso ... ¡No puedo! Yo no soy como mis hermanos ... y yo no voy a be.'He agarró el control remoto y apagó el televisor. "Voy a encontrar Leatherhead y gracias a él como yo quería. Entonces me sentiré mejor acerca de todo este asunto héroe y decirle Mikey lo que está pasando con Donnie y Raph ".

Mientras decía esto a sí mismo, esperó unos minutos para ver si la cabeza o el ojo derecho a reaccionar a ella. Sonrió cuando no pasó nada. "¡Ja! Yo ya estoy mejorando." Él dijo a sí mismo con confianza y se levantó para ir a la entrada / salida de la guarida de encontrar los dos que estaba buscando hasta que ...

"Yo Leo, estoy de vuelta! ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"

Leo se detuvo en seco al ver a los brazos de Mikey alrededor del cuello de Leatherhead y las piernas colgando sobre sus back.'Is ... Leatherhead dándole una ... piggyback montar? Mikey no ha tenido los desde que era little.'He supuso Mikey le dijo que le diera una. Dudaba Leatherhead sabía lo que era eso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, sonrió a los dos y se aclaró la garganta. "Me alegra ver que dos de vuelta. Donnie y Raph están en sus habitaciones, y creo que Sensei está meditando en el dojo. Así que, ¿cómo van a patinar?"

"Fue impresionante! Estoy totalmente rallado espalda de Leatherhead!"

"¿Discúlpeme?"

"Utilicé la espalda como una rampa, amigo."

"Mikey! Eso es un poco grosero ¿no te parece? ¿Estás bien Leatherhead?" Leo preguntó verdaderamente preocupado. No sabía por qué estaba sorprendido, sin embargo. Mikey hizo rampas de casi cualquier cosa.

"Sí, estoy bien. No me importaba en absoluto."

"Sí hermano, LH es difícil! Va a tomar más de mis habilidades de patinaje locos hacerle daño."

Él asintió con la cabeza, pensando Mikey estaba en lo cierto. Se necesitaría mucho más que un pedazo de madera con ruedas de hacer daño a la piel de cocodrilo mutado gigante. "Bien entonces, Mikey, ¿te importaría ir a otro lugar? Necesito hablar con Leatherhead por un momento." Mikey le dirigió una mirada curiosa , pero asintió y saltó de la espalda de su amigo.

"Ok, voy a estar en la cocina." Él le dijo a los dos y caminó hacia su destino. No antes, sin embargo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Leo y susurrando a él. "Él no está en problemas, ¿verdad? No habían desaparecido tanto tiempo eran estabas?"

Leo se rió de modo tranquilizador. "No te preocupes, yo sólo quiero tener una buena conversación con él, eso es todo. No está en problemas, y tampoco lo son ustedes." Mikey le devolvió la sonrisa y le palmeó el hombro en señal de agradecimiento. Dejando los dos solos, Leo sonrió al oír la preocupación en la voz de su hermanito y la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Él realmente se preocupa por Leatherhead ..." Volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para Leatherhead, que inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en cuestión, y le dio las gracias. Él le dio las gracias por todo, por todas las veces que él y su familia ayudaron, convirtiéndose en su aliado, luchando a su lado, y guardarlos incontablemente. Cuanto más se le dio las gracias, mejor se sentía. Podía sentir un poquito de celos dentro de él se desvanecen con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Y también quiero darle las gracias por ser una buena influencia hacia Miguel Ángel. Para estar ahí para él, confiando en él, y en general un gran mejor amigo. Ha cambiado un poco, ya sabes. Es un poco más responsable y madura, en su propia manera ... Mikey. "Leatherhead le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Usted es bienvenido y te debo agradecer también a mi, amigo. Yo soy y siempre estar agradecidos por ser amigo de Mikey y agradecido por la suya y toda su familia por todo lo que has hecho por mí."

Leo le devolvió la sonrisa con la suya. "Su bienvenida, Leatherhead."

"Oye, Leo! Has hecho hablando con Leathy, todavía? Quiero dar mi nuevo hermano el sabor de la sopa de gratitud." Mikey dijo hizo su camino hacia su amigo con una gran olla y una cuchara de madera. "Aquí tienes, Leathy, pizza sopa de fideos, su favorito! "

Leo parpadeó sorprendido al ver a Mikey alimentar sopa som Leatherhead. No lo hizo, que él estaba más sorprendido de su hermano bebé se está alimentando a su amigo como si fuera una especie de nuevo invitado especial, o el hecho de que Leatherhead realmente le gusta la sopa ... único. Lo que también le sorprendió fue cómo Leatherhead llamó a su hermano por su nickname.'He usualmente lo llama por su nombre completo ... '

Lo que realmente le consiguió, sin embargo, era cómo Mikey llamado cocodrilo mutante a su hermano, su nuevo brother.'Well, ahora sé por qué Donnie y Raph estaban tan enojados por. Aún así, no hay excusa para su comportamiento y their- "

"Gracias por la sopa, Mikey." Leatherhead sonrió en agradecimiento.

"No hay problema, cualquier cosa para mi héroe!" Mikey ampliamente le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

* Cringe * * * * * Twitch Twitch

un sueño, un recuerdo, una pesadilla

Él era su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos. Era su hermano, su hermano mayor, para ser exactos. Él era su líder, quien lo guiará a la victoria y protegerlo en las batallas. Él era su compañero de equipo, luchando juntos codo con codo contra las fuerzas del mal. Él era su héroe ...

O al menos ... que pensaba que era.

Han pasado años desde que se despertó de un sueño. Un sueño que se sentía tan real. Tal vez sea porque era real. Parecía una distante memoria olvidada de him.'It bien podría haber sido un nightmare.'He pensó con tristeza y suspiró.

"Bien podría haber sido falso. '

Nunca consideran mutuamente como familia, a excepción de la astilla que es. Ellos pensaban que él un padre desde que mutaron y lo vieron por primera vez. Aparte de eso, las cuatro pequeñas tortugas pensado como amigos. Los mejores amigos de las tortugas ninjas mutado jamás! Una de las tortugas, sin embargo, pensaban de manera diferente a los otros tres.

Los otros tres cambió su punto de vista el uno del otro, debido a que una tortuga. Era el más joven de todos ellos. Sin embargo, lo que dijo en ese día fiel, uno podría suponer que posiblemente la más antigua. Las palabras que fluían directamente de su boca eran tan simples, sin embargo, las palabras pronunciadas también eran sabios más allá de sus años. Él no lo sabía en ese entonces, tal vez ni siquiera se sabe ahora, pero él cambió las tres tortugas vive para siempre.

"Papá! ¡Papá!"

Sus vidas han cambiado de una manera asombrosa.

"Sí, Miguel Ángel?", Dijo la astilla con una sonrisa después de notar su hijo agitando su mano violentamente en el aire.

Era de noche y, más importante, la hora del cuento para sus niños pequeños para ir a la cama. Los cuatro durmió en su cama, ya que tenía miedo de que eran demasiado jóvenes para dormir por sí mismos. Estaban en la época en la que la curiosidad estaba en su punto más alto, y el temor de ellos vagando en la noche a quién sabe dónde le asustaron. Todos se abrazaron con él en su regazo, esperando en previsión de una historia hasta que el animal más joven decidió hablar.

"I tiene una pregunta."

"Es que tengo una pregunta, Mikey." Donnie le corrigió, riendo cuando él recibió una frambuesa juguetona como una respuesta.

"¿Y qué pregunta podría ser eso, hijo mío?" Mikey se arrastró hasta su padre y le susurró al oído, subiendo de nuevo a su lugar. Rápidamente escondió su rostro en el regazo de su padre, sonrojada por la vergüenza, pero también aliviado.

La vida como sabían que nunca fue el mismo de nuevo.

La vieja rata era un poco sorprendido al oír eso, pero sonrió ante la repentina pregunta. Se rió un poco, entender por qué su hijo menor sería hacer una cosa así. Tenía un presentimiento sobre esto desde que se hizo cargo de ellos. Fue bastante perceptible para él en su perspectiva. A juzgar por el aspecto de sus otros tres hijos, que estaban completamente desorientado acerca de todo el asunto.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?", Preguntó Raph, confundido en cuanto a por qué Mikey no se puede pedir en voz alta.

"Miguel Ángel me ha hecho una pregunta muy interesante, Rafael."

"¿Cómo qué?", Preguntó Donnie curiosidad.

Astilla miró a su joven y acarició la cabeza. Ojos azules del bebé lo miraron con una mezcla de emociones. Podía ver el brillo esperanza en sus ojos, y el miedo escondido detrás de ellos. Él le sonrió cálidamente a asegurarle que no tenía nada que temer. Se levantó una pequeña sonrisa a cambio.

"Puedo decirles, hijo mío? ¿O le gustaría hacer los honores?"

Los ojos de Mikey se abrieron con sorpresa. Tenía la esperanza de que su padre les decía, pero ahora tenía una opción. Podía decir por la mirada de su padre que quería que les dijera a sí mismo. Como sintió que sus amigos los ojos en él, miró hacia abajo a sus tres pequeños dedos y les hizo girar de manera nerviosa. Tragó saliva y habló en un tono muy suave sin siquiera mirarlos.

"Yo le pregunté a papá ... si ... si ustedes tres puede ser hermanos. Mis hermanos ..."

Los otros tres tortugas miraron en estado de shock. Hermanos mayores? Ellos? Nunca imaginaron que tiene un hermano antes. Ni siquiera creo que era posible.

"¿Por qué?" Leo preguntó suavemente, esperando que él no parecía que pide grosero.

Un pequeño ensayo de las lágrimas se acumulaban en la esquina de los ojos del uno pecosa. "B-Porque papá dijo un día a nosotros ... que la familia es importante y especial. Ustedes tres son importantes y especiales para mí también, así que .. .¿Por qué no todos nosotros ser familia unida? De esa manera ... podemos amar y cuidar unos de otros más. El amor hace más fuerte y más feliz ... papá ¿no? "

Mikey rápidamente miró a su padre y recibió un guiño de él como respuesta. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia atrás, se procedió a mirar hacia abajo, y juguetear con sus dedos. "Yo idea-li ... como tener una familia grande. De esa manera ... que n-no tan solo. Ustedes tres son tan cool! A-Y Me siento seguro y cálido a tu alrededor todo ".

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pecosas como hipo y cerró los ojos. "Si ustedes tres piensas idea tonta, entonces ... yo-lo siento. Es que ... pensé que ... yo sólo quería," El hipo de nuevo y sollozaba en sus pequeñas manos, temblando y sin importarle la cantidad de un bebé llorón se veía gustaba en ese momento.

Él espera que su padre para consolarlo, para limpiar sus lágrimas y besar su frente. Contar con su padre para decirle que todo va a estar bien, que todo está bien. En cambio, sintió una mano de tres dedos frotar su concha y miró hacia arriba. Era su amigo, Leo. Él sorbió los mocos y se frotó los ojos para mirarlo un poco más claro.

"I-Seré su hermano mayor.", Dijo Leo, sin saber por qué tartamudeaba. Se sentía nervioso y divertido, por alguna razón, pero ... caliente. Se sentía caliente y feliz de escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Este sentimiento le hizo preguntarse si era el mismo sentimiento Mikey sentía cada vez que estaba a su alrededor. Él esperaba que fuera.

Mikey hipo por tercera vez. "R-realmente?"

"Y-sí." Acercándose a su amigo más joven, levantó la mano y la puso sobre su mejilla izquierda pecosa, secándose las lágrimas con un solo dedo. Recibió un pequeño grito ahogado a cambio y pensó que era una mala señal, hasta que Mikey se frotó la mejilla contra su mano. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su amigo y él formó una sonrisa propia. La sensación que sentía se hizo más fuerte, el vínculo que sentía en ese momento le hizo sentir muy bien.

Amaba este sentimiento. Le recordaba pasar tiempo con su padre. El cuidado que se sentía de su padre, el amor. Amaba este momento que compartía con su amigo. Y él no quería dejarlo ir.

"H-Hey! Quiero ser tu hermano mayor también!", Dijo un poco Raph en voz alta y corrió hacia su amigo pecoso, sintiéndose repentinamente competitivo y ansioso. Puso un brazo alrededor de su cuello y acarició la frente con la suya, antes de mirar lejos. Astilla rió de eso, notando que su hijo estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que acaba de hacer por el rubor en sus mejillas ardiendo. Se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba tratando de poner un acto difícil, pero celebrada Mikey más y más por el segundo.

Raph sentía como un blandengue cuanto más tiempo ocupó Mikey, y estaba confundido por qué quería hacerlo en el primer lugar. El repentino deseo de mostrar a su amigo que él puede cuidar de él tanto como Leo. Para él el amor al igual que su padre hace. Se sentía extraño ... pero en el buen sentido. Una sensación difusa se movía en el estómago, y las ganas de mostrar Mikey su valía como un hermano mayor se hizo más fuerte en su interior.

"M-Me tres!" Donnie prácticamente exclamé tan fuerte como Raph y fui a Mikey, sintiéndose un poco dejado de lado. Vio Leo era todavía tenía la suya y en la mejilla de Mikey y Raph del brazo alrededor de su cuello, de vez en cuando se frotaba el hombro de vez en cuando. Se preguntó qué podía hacer para mostrar Mikey quería ser su hermano mayor, para demostrar a mostrarle que realmente puede cuidar y amar a él como tal. Pensando en cuanto a cómo su padre mostraba su afecto hacia ellos un montón de veces, sonrió al pensar en el perfecto.

Colocando suavemente su mano en la mejilla derecha de su amigo, cerró los ojos y se inclinó para darle un beso entre los ojos. Tirando hacia atrás, él le acarició la cara con su propia y se sonrojó. "Te quiero, hermanito." Le susurró a él y sonrió. "¿Me amas demasiado?"

Mikey miró fijamente shock, mientras su boca hizo una forma "o". Parpadeó dos veces con sorpresa como un rubor rojo se extendió violentamente en sus mejillas. Sonrió feliz y emitió un sonido arrullo hacia Donnie. Donnie, y los demás, se mostró sorprendido por el sonido. Él se sorprendió aún más cuando Mikey le acarició la espalda.

"Y Te quiero, hermano mayor!" Exclamó alegremente y le beso entre los ojos también.

Donnie ha enfrentado quemó en ese momento, pero no le importaba. Él sonrió ampliamente y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Mikey le devolvió el abrazo y tarareó con deleite.

"Yo te amo también, hermanito!" Gritó Leo y lo abrazó también.

"Sí, m-yo también!" Raph casi gritó y se unió al abrazo de grupo. Tanto Leo y Raph lo besó en el lado de la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Mikey arrulló en voz alta y alegremente en la atención a sus nuevos hermanos mayores le daban. Se sentía tan feliz, tan cálido y amado.

"Te quiero, Leo! Te quiero Raph!" Dijo alegremente. Los dos se ruborizó un tono rojo, pero sonrió, sin embargo.

Astilla sonrió con alegría al ver frente a él. Su más joven estaba siendo squished y una lluvia de besos por sus tres hijos mayores. Fue realmente un momento que quería atesorar para siempre. Sus hijos no eran sólo amigos más. Eran hermanos ahora.

Se convirtieron en ese día una familia.

Ese sueño, que la memoria ... esa pesadilla era todo lo que podía pensar, mientras que mirando hacia el techo. Miró a su reloj despertador y vio que era 23:34. Suspiró tiredly.'I necesita dormir un poco. " Pensó, acostado sobre su lado y cerró los ojos.

Fue un día largo. Un largo día lleno de Mikey alabando su "héroe". No sabía por qué se comenzó a llamar Leatherhead eso, pero él estaba decidido a averiguar mañana por la mañana. Una sensación de ardor atravesó su pecho mientras miraba a su hermano pequeño el tratamiento de Leatherhead como una especie de Rey. No le gustaba ella, le repugnaba.

No eran celos. Se convenció de que no eran los celos que sentía. Era otra cosa. Era algo mucho más que una emoción negativa. Fue un reto.

Un desafió que iba a ganar ...

boo, abucheos y curitas

"Está bien ... usted puede hacer esto. No hay presión. Su un ninja, un líder, un hermano mayor, un héroe! No hay nada que no se puede hacer!" Gritó con determinación y sonrió.

TOC Toc

"Oye, Leo! Usted todavía ahí?"

"Es él! Ok, respiraciones profundas." Él respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente, como él estaba listo para comenzar el día con un desafío en la mente y el corazón. "¿Tienes este, tienes esto! ¿Quién es la tortuga?"

TOC Toc

"Uuuh, Leo? A quién estás hablando?"

Caminó rápidamente hacia el pomo de la puerta, pero se detuvo la mano a medio camino de llegar a ella. Pasando rápidamente de nuevo hacia el espejo, se refirió a sus propias reflexiones no sonrió. "Tú eres!" Él susurró en voz alta para sí mismo. Hacer una carrera loca hacia la puerta una vez más, se volvió la perilla en la anticipación, y trató de no mirar tan ansioso.

No sabía lo que estaba Leo mucho tiempo, pero estaba empezando a impacientarse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta él mismo, ésta se abrió antes de que su mano podría alcanzar el picaporte. Él miró a Leo, que sonreía ampliamente en él, y el puño bombeado el aire. "¡Por fin! Amigo, lo mal que tuviste que ir?"

Leo se rió entre dientes. "Buenos días a ti también, Mikey. Yo sólo estaba yo dando una pequeña charla es todo. Siento que hoy va a ser un gran día!" Dijo con entusiasmo y estiró los brazos.

Mikey miró a su hermano, confundido en su extraño comportamiento. Leo siempre fue una persona de la mañana, pero él nunca se vio tan feliz y alegre tan temprano antes. Él se encogió de hombros, pensando Leo acaba de tener una buena noche de sueño, y se acercó a él pasado para ir hacia el espejo. "Suena bien, hermano."

Leo miró Mikey abrir el lado del espejo y llegar a su mano para buscar algo en los estantes. "¿Qué estás buscando?", Se preguntó.

Mikey zumbó en respuesta mientras se movía algunos frascos de pastillas y envases de medicamentos fuera de agarrar lo que estaba buscando. "¡Ajá!", Exclamó y se mantiene una pequeña caja blanca en la mano.

"¿Curitas?"

"Sí! Me dio un corte de papel durante la lectura de mis cómics. ¿Ves?" Él levantó su dedo índice para mostrar un pequeño corte en la punta de la misma. Se le sangraba un poco, pero no hay mucho que se infectan ni nada.

Un curita no era realmente necesario, pero recordó lo mucho Mikey los amó cuando eran pequeños. A veces, ni siquiera estaba herido y sólo hay que poner los dedos para la diversión. Le gustaban todos los diferentes colores que vinieron, sobre todo los de color naranja, y su absoluta favorita eran los que tienen pequeños dibujos animados y diseños en ellos.

Leo sonrió al memory.'You fuera tan tonto cuando éramos niños. '

"Hey, hay un una naranja aquí ... con las estrellas en él! Dulce!"

Sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír en amusement.'Still son ... "Y con ese pensamiento en mente, otro recuerdo apareció. Un recuerdo de que pudiera volver a vivir de nuevo. Sonriendo ampliamente de nuevo, se acercó a su hermano menor y tomó suavemente la mano en el suyo propio.

Usando su otra mano para sostener el dedo índice de Mikey, inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, cerró los ojos, y le besó la pequeña incisión. Recordó que cuando Mikey tiene un corte, moretón, o cualquier daño físico en él como un niño, de Splinter siempre besaba mejor. Y, por supuesto, a él ya sus hermanos copiado a su padre para que se sienta mejor, también. A cambio, recibirían arrullos, mimos y besos. Acariciaba esos momentos con su hermano bebé.

Esperaba Mikey hizo, también.

Mikey jadeó, sorprendida y un poco de shock por lo que su hermano mayor acaba de hacer. Un pequeño rubor formada en su cara, sus mejillas pecosas protegiéndose con un color rosado. "L-Leo ..." Dijo casi en un susurro.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, sin dejar de tener los labios en la corte pequeño, me miró a los ojos del bebé azul eyes.'Your siguen siendo los mismos ... "Extracción de los labios de la corte, él tomó el curita de la otra mano de Mikey , que temblaba ligeramente del acto repentino de afecto, y lo envolvió alrededor de su dedo índice. Él sonrió suavemente en forma de rosa de sus mejillas estaban recibiendo, y sólo podía imaginar que tenía uno en su cara, también. " Sigue siendo el mismo número de pecas en sus mejillas ... "

Elevando suavemente ambas manos, las puso a cada lado de la cara de Mikey, llevándole más cerca de él. El rubor de Mikey creció un poco darker.'Still tan suave y cálida ... 'Leo se rió y se frotó la frente con la own.'You no han cambiado un poco ... "

Él suspiró feliz, disfrutando de este momento y apreciar it.'Please nunca cambian ... "

"Leo ...", dijo su hermano pequeño en voz baja.

"Sí, Miguel Ángel?", Preguntó con cariño.

"Yo ... yo ..."

"Y-Sí?" Su corazón latía con fuerza, deseando ansiosamente para saber lo que iba a decir a mí him.'Tell ... dime lo recuerde. Dime que todavía te importa ... dicen que esas pocas palabras que aprendió a amar ese entonces. Quiero escuchar de nuevo ... "

Contuvo la respiración y esperó a oír 'Te quiero, hermano mayor', 'Me importas tanto, Leo,' cualquier cosa! Sólo algo que le hizo saber que Mikey todavía pensaba en él de la misma manera cuando eran pequeños.

"Creo que yo..."

"M-Mikey?" ¿Qué? ¿Cuál fue su hermano menor iba a decir? Quería-no ... tenía que know.'What En qué piensas, hermano bebé? '

"Creo que ... Escuché Leatherhead!" Gritó con alegría y sonrió. Él pasó corriendo junto a Leo, que dio la vuelta un par de veces por la velocidad de sus pies rápidos, y saltó a los brazos del cocodrilo mutado. "Leathy!"

Leo miró a los dos con los ojos muy abiertos y se quedó quieto. No podía moverse, estaba en demasiado de un choque to.'D-¿Acaba ... me zanja ?! ¿Él serio solo ... y para él?! "No podía creerlo.

¿El momento en que tuvieron significa nada para él?

¿Se olvida lo que solía tener?

¿Acaso siquiera importaba nada ... en absoluto?

"¿Qué es eso en tu dedo, Miguel Ángel?"

"Oh, es una curita. Me dieron un papel cortado al leer mis cómics."

"Va a estar bien?" Preguntó Leatherhead. Nunca tuvo una antes y no sabía mucho sobre él tampoco. Podía adivinar por el término "papel" y "corta" que era más o menos explica por sí mismo. Pero, no pudo evitar su curiosidad.

Sonrió para sí mismo en eso, pensando que tal vez Miguel Ángel estaba teniendo una influencia sobre él, también.

"Voy a estar bien, es realmente no es gran cosa! Sólo un pequeño corte es todo ... c-se puede ... besar y hacer que se sienta mejor, hermano mayor?", Preguntó con un rubor y una sonrisa tímida.

'¿Qué?' Mentalmente gritó y miró con la boca abierta mientras observaba Leatherhead y Mikey tienen un momento ... su momento ... su momento ...

Un momento que robó ...

Leatherhead se quedó mirando la tortuga en sus brazos, confundido a petición. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Será que de verdad te hará sentir mejor?"

"Ajá!", Dijo Mikey alegremente y le dio un pequeño chillido de alegría como su cocodrilo mutada de un hermano picoteó rápidamente su curita dedo cubierto tan suavemente como pudo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acarició. "Gracias, bro grande! Me siento mucho mejor ya!"

'¡No!' Leo volvió a gritar en su cabeza y cerró la puerta del baño, sin importarle el fuerte ruido que emana a través de la guarida. Su cáscara se deslizó por la puerta mientras se sentaba en el suelo frío, con lo que sus piernas contra su pecho y sosteniendo su cabeza apretada entre sus manos. Podía oír gritos a su bebé del hermano de placer desde detrás de la puerta y le enfermado a que no eran a causa de él. También podía oír sus otros dos hermanos gruñendo y adivinado que sólo entraron y vieron la muestra de afecto Mikey y Leatherhead estaban dando unos a otros.

El sonido de dos puertas más portazos llenó su audiencia también.

"S-Stop tw-espasmos ... detener cri-cr-servil!" Le susurró con rabia y desesperación.

Hoy iba a ser un gran día ...

El desafío ... que perdió ...

Sacudió la cabeza quickly.'No ... no voy a perder ... No he perdido. El desafío no ha terminado ... Su justo solamente comenzado! "Él pensó para sí mismo y se levantó. Se miró en el espejo y trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que él iba a ganar.

"Usted puede hacer esto! Tu Leonardo Hamato! Tienes esto! Tú-" Él se ahogó con sus propias palabras mientras escuchaba atentamente a sí mismo. Parecía inseguro, vacilante, y así ... inseguro de sí mismo.

Y cuanto más tiempo se veía a sí mismo, más dudosa su reflejo miró. Él suspiró abatido.

"Eres tan no la tortuga ..."

impresionante perdida

"Tienes que estar bromeando, Leo!"

"¡¿Hablas en serio?!"

"Sí.", Dijo el más viejo con calma a sus dos hermanos pequeños. No le sorprendió que los dos fueron a gritarle. Era de esperar. Después de todo, incluso él no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer.

"¡Traidor!"

"¡¿Como pudiste?!"

"Fácil ... yo soy el líder." Y dicho esto, se alejó de los dos y me dirigí hacia la entrada / salida de la guarida. Sus gruñidos y gemidos de frustración detrás de él, junto con sus pasos pesados pies oído. Sus hermanos estaban enojados, pero lo iban a agradecer más tarde. O por lo menos que espera hacerlo.

Porque si no ... él sólo hizo un terrible error.

Los dos atrapados y caminaron a cada lado de él, Raph a su derecha y Donnie a su izquierda.

"Usted debe estar fuera de su mente si te parece que voy a golpe algunas cabezas con él!"

"Él va a arruinar nuestra rutina! Nuestra patrulla! Por no hablar de ser una carga para todos nosotros!"

Sus hermanos tenían algunos muy buenos puntos. Han visto pelear con él antes y, tenía que admitirlo, él era un buen luchador. Ellos dudaron de que pudiera mantenerse cauteloso, aunque, sobre todo con su forma y tamaño. No era exactamente un ninja. Y encima de eso, no estaban seguros de si iban a ver cualquier delito de esta noche.

Si había y era una amenaza seria ... trayendo Leatherhead sería arriesgado y un peligro para todos. Especialmente, si se tratara de la Kraang. ¿Quién sabe lo que sucedería a continuación. El cocodrilo mutado podría perjudicar seriamente por accidente con su ataque de ira. "Sé que los riesgos de mi decisión, pero creo que va a ayudar a los dos."

'Y me.'Leo pensó para sí mismo y se mantiene en su sonrisa. Él no quería que sus hermanos sepan sus verdaderas intenciones de invitar a Leatherhead a unirse a ellos en su patrulla nocturna. Quería impresionar a Mikey con sus habilidades, que definitivamente va a asegurarse de lucir, y lo frota en la cara a los caimanes. Era un plan de estrategia trabajó todo el día para ganar el reto y que por fin iba a ponerlo en acción.

"¿Eh?" Raph y Donnie preguntaron al unísono.

"Piense en ... digamos que vemos algunos robots de pie esta noche. Nos ... II referimos ustedes dos pueden ganarles y mostramos Mikey cuánto mejor usted es que su ... ya sabes." Él se encogió un poco al final . No quería decir amigo, hermano, o un héroe. Si se sentía mal con él y no le gustó.

Y estaba bastante seguro de que sus hermanos no querían escucharlo, tampoco.

"Espera, espera ... usted ayudarnos?" Raph preguntó con suspicacia.

"Sí, lo soy." Él pensó que su plan también podría ayudar a sus hermanos también si estaban en el ajo ... como una ventaja añadida.

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Donnie igual que sospechosamente como Raph.

'No les puedo decir por qué. Pensarán que estoy celoso. No estoy celoso. Yo no soy como ellos. Sólo estoy tratando de ganar. "

"Bueno, ustedes dos claramente no está recibiendo ninguna parte con él, así que me tomé la libertad en subir con esta idea para ayudar a ustedes. Estos celos ustedes dos han tiene que parar. Y yo creo que esto va a ayudar a deshacerse de la misma. " Nada de eso era mentira. Honestamente quería ayudar a sus hermanos pequeños también.

Era un poco triste verlos tratan tan duro y fracasan en sus intentos de conseguir su hermanitos atención. Es cierto que sus intentos eran tan lamentable. Cada vez que era sólo él y Mikey, habría reenact aa recuerdo de infancia de ellos. Pero su momento siempre fue arruinado por sus propios hermanos, padre, y por supuesto, Leatherhead. No podía actuar toda fraternal y afectuoso con Mikey así hacia su familia, que estarían a sospechar de él por el repentino cambio de comportamiento.

Y Leatherhead distraería Mikey o robar sus preciosos momentos juntos, pero Mikey no parecía importarle.

Ni siquiera parece importarle ... y el corazón que dolía de Leo.

Donnie miró hacia abajo a sus pies para caminar y jugueteó dedos. "R-realmente?"

Leo sonrió alentadoramente a Donnie y asintió. Raph, sin embargo, resopló y miró a él, cruzando los brazos. "Si ese es el caso, entonces ¿por qué traer esa estúpida mutante? Podemos impresionar a Mikey con fuera de él se nos colamos."

"Se le puede mostrar. Muéstrale quién es el tipo duro de verdad." Leo señaló con el brazo de Raph con el codo y le guiñó un ojo.

Raph le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Eh ... me gusta eso. Por último, se le ocurrió un plan que pueda trabajar.

Leo le dio su propia sonrió y aplaudió mentalmente dentro de su cabeza.

'Estoy tan a la tortuga!

"Yo lo que no soy la tortuga ..." Leo susurró defeatedly en voz baja. Cayó de rodillas y se quedó mirando la escena aterradora en frente de él. Él no habría visto tal cosa si no fuera por su plan. Su plan estúpido.

No podía creer que se le ocurrió una idea tan tonta ... y ahora ... él y sus hermanos tuvieron que pagar por ello.

El pañuelo que llevaba tortuga azul no podría haber visto venir. Todo ha ido muy mal desde el principio. Los tres se reunieron con Mikey y Leatherhead parte superior y observó su entorno por un tiempo. Bueno, se suponía que de todos modos.

Mikey se encargó de enseñar Leatherhead sobre qué esperar en sus patrullas. Él le enseñó lo que los enemigos se suelen encontrar, qué lugares que en su mayoría dan problemas, y otras cosas que él pensaba que sería útil para su amigo supiera. Mientras tanto, sus hermanos estaban viendo Leatherhead guiño a su hermanito y le dan una sonrisa de vez en cuando. Les enfermó. Leo, sin embargo, ocultó su malestar y fingió buscar cualquier crimen alrededor.

Pero sus ojos siempre sería aterrizar en esos dos. Y debido a eso, nadie se dio cuenta de un grupo de dragones púrpuras furtivamente hacia una pequeña tienda de conveniencia. Fue Leatherhead que oyó a uno de los miembros de la risa maliciosamente pandillas y lo señaló con el equipo. "He oído a alguien ... por allá." Señaló y las tortugas miró donde señalaba.

"Purple Dragons! Buen trabajo, Leatherhead!" Mikey le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. Su sonrisa se volvió con una amplia sonrisa de dientes que pertenecía a otro que su hermano mayor.

"Gracias, Miguel Ángel."

Raph resopló con disgusto, Donnie se burló, y Leo se mantuvo en calma en el exterior. Él estaba quemando por dentro, though.'How llegado No me di cuenta, pero lo hizo ?! '

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos. "Muy bien, nuestro objetivo es detener a los dragones púrpuras de robar esa tienda. Parece que tienen mucha más miembros que por lo general esta noche, así que vamos a dividir en equipos. Nosotros, sin embargo, mantenerse cerca por si algo sale mal caso. Mikey, Tú- "

"¿Puedo ser emparejado con LH?" Mikey preguntó con una sonrisa de esperanza. "Hacemos un gran equipo! Además, es más fácil de esta manera. De esa manera ustedes no tiene que luchar por que no tiene que quedarse atorado conmigo."

Eso dolió. Eso duele a todos. En ese momento, se acordaron de la época lo hicieron hacer precisamente eso. Nadie quería estar con él. Nadie.

Y ahora miran a ellos ... todos querían estar con él.

"M-Mikey ... no quería decir que-" Leo trató de decirle que lo lamentan. Lamentaron haber dicho eso y cómo tirones grandes que son por decir eso como si no estuviera allí. Pero, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirlo. Mikey y Leatherhead ya se estaban moviendo hacia los dragones púrpuras, dispuestos a luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

"Bueno, este plan va simplemente genial!" Raph exclamó con sorna a él y corrió hacia uno de los miembros de la banda con su sais.

"Bien hecho, Leo.", Dijo Donnie con una voz desagradable y negó con la cabeza hacia él, antes de seguir Raph y sacando su bastón Bo para unirse a la lucha.

Leo apretó los puños y se unió a la lucha, así, tratando de no dejar que su ira lo mejor de él. Se recordó a sí mismo lo que tenía que hacer y luchó con todo lo que tiene. Raph y Donnie hicieron lo mismo también. Ellos lucharon gustó nunca lucharon antes, y arrojaron en un par de booyakashas para la buena medida. Pero todo fue en vano.

Sus hermanos bebé ojos no estaban en absoluto una vez desde que comenzó la pelea. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Leatherhead todo el tiempo, y lo miraron con destellos en los ojos. Cuando se realizaron los tres hermanos de lucha de su lado de los enemigos, que miraban cómo se maravilló miró mientras luchaba junto con su amigo mutante. Un fuego ardía en ellos con cada segundo que pasaba mientras observaban en desgracia. Leo se alegró de sus dos hermanos eran demasiado distraído para ver a su crispar cabeza y cómo sus ojos se encogieron con furia.

"Adelante, LH! Muéstrales quién es el jefe!"

Donnie muele sus dientes con fuerza.

"¿Quién es mi gran Leathy? Tú eres!"

Raph gruñó en voz alta.

"Quién es el-"

"Miguel Ángel cuidado!" Leatherhead gritó alarmado y agarró las manos de Mikey. Arrojó lo alto en el aire como el cocodrilo mutante agarró un dragón púrpura elementos de brazo. El hombre tenía un cuchillo largo y afilado en la mano, y estaba a punto de golpear la pequeña tortuga en la cabeza. Eso hubiera matado a su amigo, su hermano. Él gruñó y miró al acobardado hombre en su agarre.

El pandillero tragó saliva ruidosamente y se rió nerviosamente. "Nice cocodrilo mutante?"

"! Alligator" Mikey gritó, quien se detuvo lentamente en el aire de ser lanzado, y agitó los brazos frenéticamente como un pájaro que estaba empezando a caer.

Rápidamente, Leatherhead agarró el otro brazo del hombre y se dio la vuelta. Él se dio la vuelta hasta que pensó que tenía suficiente velocidad como para dejar de lado el hombre, y vio como su proyectil golpeó a los miembros de las pandillas restantes como una bola de bolos golpear todas las patas. Con los brazos extendidos, agarró a la tortuga que cae y lo miró de forma preocupante. "¿Estás bien, Mikey?"

Mikey parpadeó y sonrió ampliamente a él. "¿Estoy bien ... estoy bien ?! Amigo, totalmente salvado la vida ... dos veces! Tu mi héroe, Leathy!"

Leatherhead le sonrió de vuelta. "Fue ... no hay problema?" Se preguntó a sí mismo e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, preguntándose si él dice que la derecha.

La tortuga en sus brazos se rió. "Te quiero, hermano mayor." Y con eso dicho, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cocodrilo de él y lo besó en la mejilla. Mikey se rió de nuevo y le acarició el cuello de Leatherhead, quien fue sorprendido por la acción repentina. Leatherhead sonrió como un extraño, sensación de calor se extendió dentro de él y sonrió, acariciando su pequeño hermano de vuelta.

Raph y Donnie quedaron en estado de shock e incredulidad absoluta en la escena. Sabían que va a ser algo que ellos nunca podrán olvidar. Oyeron un golpe al lado de ellos y vieron a su líder y hermano caer de rodillas. Tenía las manos a cada lado de la cabeza. Parecía que se estaba volviendo loco.

"L-Leo?" Donnie le preguntó vacilante y se agachó a su nivel para colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

"II perdió ... ganó Leatherhead ganado w. Pierdo ...".

"Leo?" Raph preguntó y se arrodilló sobre una rodilla para mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Los ojos de su hermano, no dejarían de espasmos. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Yo-yo estoy tratando to..tr-tratando de detener tw-espasmos ... y cri-servil, bu no sirve de nada. Me ayuda c-no puede que ... no puedo evitarlo. M -Mikey ... h-ayuda ... por favor. "Dijo justo por encima de un susurro y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pero no antes de escapar una lágrima y corriendo por su mejilla.

"Donnie lo que está mal con él?" Raph prácticamente gritó a su hermano pequeño. No sabía lo que estaba mal con su hermano mayor, pero fue realmente conseguir asustó cómo Leo tartamudeaba, temblores, y actuando completamente fuera de lugar.

Donnie miró a Leo, a Mikey y Leatherhead, luego de vuelta al asunto en cuestión. Después de unos segundos de pensar en sí, finalmente coloca las piezas del rompecabezas juntas y sus ojos se abrieron a su conclusión. Raph vio su expresión y estaba empezando a perder. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es, Donnie, what's-"

"Él es celoso ..." Donnie susurró a sí mismo más que responder a su hermano. Raph lo oyó, sin embargo, y sus ojos se abren tan grande como Donnie. Los dos se miraron y luego miraron a su hermano mayor.

"Leo?"

"Y-Sí, Donnie?"

"¿Es usted ... ya sabes."

Leo gimió en respuesta.

"Vamos a tomar eso como un sí." Dijo Raphael y suspiró junto con su hermano pequeño, ambos pensando lo mismo.

'Gran ... ahora estamos todos celoso. "

operacion final

"¿Tienes un plan, Leo?"

"Un plan? Oh, tengo algo más que un plan." El pañuelo azul que llevaba tortuga rió para sus adentros y le susurró al oído inexistente de Raph. Raph se ruborizó un poco y sacudió la cabeza, mirando a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos. "De ninguna manera!"

"Sí manera."

"Nuh uh, ninguna posibilidad, y no dados. No hay manera de que estoy haciendo algo que vergonzoso! No hemos hecho eso desde que éramos niños!"

"Y es por eso que tenemos que hacer esto, Raph! Tenemos que recordar a Mikey todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. Tenemos que demostrarle que todavía se preocupan por él. Tenemos que expresar nuestro amor a él como hermanos. Nosotros Tiene que-"

"¿Has estado viendo telenovelas de Sensei últimamente?"

"... N-No ... sí ... es bastante bueno, una vez el drama conjuntos en y-"

Raph levantó la mano para señalar Leo dejar de hablar. "No más TV para ti, Leo."

"P-Pero ..."

"¿Te ha dos cifras a cabo un plan todavía?" Donnie preguntó mientras se acercaba a los dos. Raph susurró el plan de Leo a él, haciendo que la tortuga más joven de sonrojarse. "R-realmente? A-¿Estás seguro?"

Leo asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. "Oh, sí. Sin duda. Ahora, vamos a empezar la operación Hungry Hungry Mikey!"

Donnie gimió y Raph cara Palmed.

"Sus jabones tienen cortes comerciales también, Leo?"

"Sí ... ¿por qué, Raph?"

"... Sólo preguntando ..."

Operación Hungry Hungry Mikey está en curso

Bueno ... no era todos los días se despertó para ver ... una escena como esto antes.

Siempre fue el encargado de hacer el desayuno por la mañana. Tan pronto como entró en la cocina, sin embargo, parecía que no iba a hacer el desayuno de esta mañana ... o cualquier mañana por un tiempo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no sólo la cocina parezca un desastre, pero parecía que estaba infestado por tres, grandes monstruos de alimentos. Y por monstruos de alimentos, que se refería a sus hermanos mayores.

Su panqueques cubierto, mantequilla untada, blancas recubiertas jarabe sofocado hermanos huevo,.

"Uuuuuuuuuh ..."

"¡Aquí!"

Él parpadeó ante el rostro de Leo, que estaba cubierto de líquido amarillo de un huevo, y miró hacia abajo a lo que se le ofreció. Mikey considera a sí mismo como un cocinero culinario. Su familia lo considera como uno, también. Seguro él hizo algunos brebajes extraños a veces, pero a él le gustaba experimentar con los alimentos. Sus creaciones se resultan ser bastante bueno, al final la mayor parte del tiempo también.

Él deseaba que podría haber dicho lo mismo a sus hermanos ... porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba viendo en este momento.

"W-Hicimos el desayuno para usted." Donnie dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y jugueteó dedos cubiertos en almíbar.

"Sí ... por lo general hace el desayuno para nosotros ... así que quería devolver el favor.", Dijo Leo suavemente.

Antes de Mikey podría abrir la boca para decir algo, Raph lo recogió estilo nupcial. "¡Ah!"

Raph se acercó a una silla y se sentó Mikey en él. Se sentó en su silla y observó a sus otros hermanos toman su propio asiento. Todos ellos se aseguraron de que sentarse al lado de su hermano menor lo más cerca posible, pasando rápidamente sus sillas más y más hasta tocar los codos con los suyos. Leo, sin embargo, se sentó frente a ellos, empujando el plato de ... "desayuno hacia Mikey con una sonrisa. Agarrando un tenedor en la mesa con una mano, la tortuga más antigua puso su otra mano en el borde de la mesa para llegar a el plato.

Apuñalar a su tenedor en las creaciones de él y sus hermanos trabajaron tan duro durante la última hora, empujó hacia el rostro de Mikey. "Aquí viene el tren desayuno, Choo Choo!" Exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y golpeó el tenedor en boca de Mikey. Para su alivio, su hermano bebé abrió la boca, aunque un poco indeciso, y se consume la comida en el tenedor. El masticar durante unos minutos, al ver a su hermano cerrar los ojos con fuerza y tragar la comida de forma audible.

"Yo-es bueno?" Leo preguntó mientras su sonrisa se desvaneció en un gesto de preocupación.

Los ojos de Mikey repente se abrieron y parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir la boca.

"Es ... Es ..."

"Y-sí?" Dijo, y tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

"...Bien."

"¿En serio?" Sus hermanos se preguntan al unísono, sorprendidos lo que hacían era realmente bueno. Por otra parte, se trataba de Mikey después de todo ...

"Sí, es bastante bien ... puedo ... puedo tener un poco más?"

"O-Por supuesto!" Leo prácticamente exclamó con alegría y sonrió mientras tomaba otro bocado y se alimenta Mikey. Su hermanito zumbaba en la alegría y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

'¡Sí! Mi plan está funcionando! Ahora a la siguiente fase ... "Dijo y una vez alimentó Mikey otro pedazo de desayuno, sólo que esta vez, se aseguró de que se pierda un poco su objetivo." ¡Vaya. "Él dijo, no se siente en lo más mínimo lo siento y sintió muy feliz con su logro.

Mikey masticaba su comida y se la tragó. "Eso está bien, amigo. Sólo un poco de jarabe en la mejilla es todo, puedo limpiarlo en ningún momento." Dijo y wa punto de utilizar su lengua para lamer hasta que, hasta que se sintió una mano en la barbilla. La mano lo dirigió hacia el dueño, y él la miró a los ojos de verde.

"Raph?"

"Voy a ... entiendo por ti." Él dijo y usó su otra mano para lamer su propio pulgar. Lamer dos veces, usó su pulgar para limpiar el jarabe en su hermanitos mejilla. Sintió que su quema la cara y se imaginó que sea del mismo color que su pañuelo. Al ver Mikey con un rubor en su rostro, sin embargo, le hizo sentir un poco menos avergonzado.

"R-Raphie ..."

Sintió que su corazón latiera en su pecho al oír Mikey suavemente susurrar su apodo. Sintió un repentino ... calor en el pecho. Una especie de calor que no ha sentido en mucho tiempo. Se sentía ... bien. Se sentía bien y ... tan a la derecha.

De repente, Mikey sintieron una envoltura brazo alrededor de su hombro desde atrás. Él miró hacia atrás y se encontró con un par de ojos de color marrón rojizo. Donnie le sonrió cálidamente y usó su otra mano para frotar su concha suavemente. "Mira Leo." Mikey le dio unas curiosidades mirar, pero hizo lo que le dijo.

En cuanto a Leo, su hermano le dio una sonrisa. "Hazlo, Don.", Dijo Leo y Donnie asintió. Usando su mano que estaba frotando la cáscara de Mikey, palmeó su su alguna fuerza tres veces antes de un eructo salió de su hermanos bebé boca. Y no era una de las grandes y fuertes eructos de Mikey, en realidad era pequeña. A, eructo bebé pequeño que hizo que sus mejillas pecosas más roja que antes.

Donnie se rió. "Aaw, que era linda."

"H-Hey! W-Qué le hiciste a mis eructos ?! Eso era débil!"

Raph se rió entre dientes. "Al igual que tú."

"¡Hey! No soy débil!" Mikey miró.

"Seguro que eres ... y te lo demostraré!" Él sonrió y agarró Mikey en un abrazo. Mientras Mikey luchó en la bodega del Raph, Donnie aprovechó la oportunidad y lo abrazó también. Leo se rió y se levantó de su seat.'Now a la phase.'He definitiva sin embargo y se acercó a sus hermanos, estirando los brazos y abrazando a los tres de ellos.

Mikey dejó de luchar y les dio a cada uno un ojo cauteloso y suspiró derrotado. "Tienes razón ... yo soy débil."

"Rafa estaba bromeando, Mikey." Leo se rió entre dientes.

"Sí, aflojar ¿quieres?"

"R-realmente?", Preguntó un poco tímidamente, y sus hermanos no le gustaba eso.

"Por supuesto, tonto.", Dijo Donnie y acarició la parte posterior de su cuello. "Usted no es débil, Mikey. Usted es fuerte y ... mucho más." Hablaba en voz baja y tarareó alegremente.

"Lo que dijo Don, eres ... más de lo que crees que eres." Dijo Raphael y enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Mikey. Quería decir algo más, pero su rostro estaba hirviendo. Se sentía como si acabara de juzgado y abrió la boca iba a escupir fuego.

"Tú eres especial Mikey.", Dijo Leo justo por encima de un susurro y besó la parte superior de la cabeza, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Raph y Don miraron y sonrieron el uno al otro. El rostro de Mikey tenía precio. Era completamente rojo y parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Los dos hermanos asintieron el uno al otro y se besaron mejillas pecosas de Mikey. Mikey dejó escapar un coo súbita y rápidamente golpeó una mano alrededor de su boca.

Los tres lo miraron con asombro y se podía sentir el aumento de calor de su cuello a su cara. Sus latidos se aceleraron y apretaron su control sobre él. Mikey llevó lentamente la mano de su boca y le susurró una voz chillona. "D-¿He hecho ese ruido?"

"Me perdí ese ruido ... te extrañé, Mikey.", Dijo Leo y sus otros dos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza. "¿Te nos olvida, hermanito?"

Mikey quería preguntarle qué quería decir con eso ... hasta que un ruido de gorgoteo surgió de su estómago.

"Mikey?" Leo cuestionado y lo soltó, al ver cómo su cara se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en verde. Raph y Don vieron esto y dejar ir, también.

"Yo ... yo no me siento tan bien. Hmpf!" Los ojos de Mikey se ensanchó y rápidamente llevó a cabo la boca con la mano, con las mejillas inflando mientras corría al baño. Unos segundos pasaron y las tres tortugas podían escuchar a la otra tortuga vomitar el desayuno de distancia. Todos ellos gimieron y cara Palmed.

"Hicimos lo enfermo ..." Raph dijo más o menos y se frotó la cara.

"Yo sabía que este desayuno era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ...", dijo Donnie y cogió el plato de desayuno sin terminar, empujando directamente en el cubo de basura.

"N-no espere! Este ... Esto podría ser una buena cosa! Nos puede consolar Mikey ahora y hacerlo sentir mejor!" Leo dijo con suerte, a pesar de que esto era probablemente un intento muy desesperado y triste para cuidar de su hermano pequeño a causa de un terrible error que han hecho.

Oyó pasos. "Él va a volver!" Leo dijo con entusiasmo, hasta que los pasos se detuvieron. Pasos más grandes y luego se escucharon y los tres hermanos miraron para ver qué se trataba la conmoción. Lo que vieron los hizo hervir de rabia.

"Miguel Ángel, ¿estás bien?"

"No, no realmente Leatherhead ... me duele el estómago." Dijo en voz baja y puso mala cara, que se aferra a su estómago en el malestar.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

'... No.'The hermanos dreadingly pensaban.

"Bueno ... podrías ... abrázame y frotar mi barriga? Eso va a hacer que me sienta mucho mejor."

"No ..." Los tres mentalmente susurró con horror.

Leatherhead asintió y tomó de Miguel Ángel en sus brazos, él acunando con un brazo y utilizando una sola garra para frotar su vientre. Mikey tarareó y suspiró en su contenido. "Gracias, Leathy." Dijo justo por encima de un susurro y arrulló suavemente.

"No ... problemo ... hermanito." Dijo Leatherhead cuidadosamente y sonrió cuando Mikey se rió de su intento por decir algo que normalmente decir.

'¡No!' Los tres mutantes gritaban con desesperación en la cabeza y cayó al suelo de la cocina. Donnie hizo subir las rodillas contra el pecho y hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Raph apretó los puños y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, golpeando el suelo y tratando de no maldecir. Ojos y la cabeza de Leo temblaron violentamente y todo su cuerpo conmocionados. Se abrazó a sí mismo y su respiración comenzó a crecer pesado.

'H-Cómo ... w-por qué ... Mikey por favor ... por favor ayúdame! No puedo dejar este sentimiento ... II necesita, Mikey. Necesito mi hermanito ... Te quiero en mis brazos y no el monstruo! Yo quiero que me llame a su hermano mayor y mires a mí! ¡No él!' Leo mentalmente gritó y su respiración se aceleró su ritmo.

'No puedo respirar ... No puedo respirar! Mikey, ayúdame! ¡Por favor! "Pensó en pánico y puntos flotantes apareció en su visión de repente. Su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho dolorosamente y empezó a sentirse débil.

En sólo unos momentos, su visión se volvió negro.

Operación Hungry Hungry Mikey ... fracasado.

lagrimas ardientes, ojos blancos y un muñeco

Este era un sueño ... que tenía que ser un sueño. Esto no puede estar pasando a él ... ¿verdad? Este momento, este sentimiento, esto ... este calor ... no podía ser real. Tenía que ser falso.

"Leo! Bro, me asustaste! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien ?!"

Esto no era un sueño ... que era real. Este fue en realidad sucediendo a él ... y él quería llorar. Quería llorar su corazón y la sonrisa hasta que su rostro herido. No podía creer que este momento ... que ha estado esperando por un momento como este ... por lo que pareció una eternidad! Esta era su oportunidad.

Su momento.

"Donnie me dijo que se desmayó a causa del estrés. ¿Estás estresado hombre? Estabas bien cuando me estabas alimentando el desayuno! Y, por cierto, usted, Raph, y Donnie realmente debería dejarme enseño Bros cómo cocinar. No te ofendas , pero eso era terrible, ¡qué asco! "

Tan pronto como se despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el laboratorio de Donnie. Le tomó unos minutos para averiguar por qué y él groaned.'I no lo puede creer ... Leatherhead arruinó todo ... otra vez! Él siempre arruina todo! Mis planes, mis momentos, mi- '

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando él estaba envuelto de pronto en los brazos fuertes. Me tomó un segundo para darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, y sus ojos se abrieron .'... Mikey.'His hermanito le abrazaba con fuerza, sosteniéndolo cerca y poniendo su cabeza justo debajo de la barbilla. Tan pronto como esos ojos azules miraban a ellos, que estaba siendo bombardeado con preguntas ... pero no le importaba.

"Mikey ..."

"Sí, Leo?"

"Usted ... usted me está abrazando."

"¿Q-Wha? Por supuesto que sí! Me has asustado cuando vi Donnie y Raph que llevan fuera de la cocina. Usted fue completamente fuera de ella el hombre!"

"Suenas tan preocupado ..."

"¿Quién no estaría preocupado si alguien le importaba simplemente se desmayó de la nada ?!"

"...¿Te importo?"

"Duh! ¿Por qué estás haciendo estas preguntas extrañas? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Y por qué estás sonriendo como Tha-" Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Leo le devolvió el abrazo con toda su fuerza.

"Estoy tan feliz, Mikey ... no sabes lo feliz que me siento ahora, hermanito." Él apretó su abrazo en la joven tortuga y se frotó la mejilla contra la suya, no preocuparse por las lágrimas que caían libremente sobre ellos. "Por favor, quédate conmigo Mikey. Por favor ... déjame sostenerte cerca y me prometo que nunca te dejaré ir."

"Uf, L-Leo ... y-estás conmigo aplastando!"

"Quiero que seguir hablando de mí. Usted mantiene sonando tan preocupado y sus palabras fueron muy atentos ... Quiero escucharte decir más cosas por el estilo."

"D-tipo! II no puede ... respirar!"

"Quiero más momentos como este con ustedes, Mikey ..."

"Yo ... yo creo que veo un hermano luz ..."

"Hermano del bebé ... me Lo-" Dejó de hablar cuando sintió una fuerza bruta rasgar lejos a su hermano bebé de sus brazos. Alzó la vista para ver a un preocupado, y un poco enojado, cara scaley. La cara que creció hasta desprecian tanto. "... Leatherhead."

Su nombre se hablaba con tanta ira y veneno. El cocodrilo mutante no sabía por qué. Todo lo que sabía era que había oído a su amigo tortuga jadeando por aire en la otra habitación. Sus instintos patearon e inmediatamente agarró a la joven tortuga lejos del hermano mayor. Parecía que estaba siendo sofocado por el más antiguo.

Nunca pudo imaginar hermanos de Miguel Ángel lastimarlo en purpose.'It necesidad de un accidente de algún sort.'He pensó, y recordó cómo los otros dos tortugas estaban llevando a su líder al laboratorio. La tortuga en sus brazos le dijo a dejar ir de él, para que pueda ver a su hermano inconsciente. Él asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Mikey vaya a ver en él.

Los otros dos regresaron minutos después de informar a su Sensei sobre lo que acaba de suceder. Trató de preguntarles lo que pasó, pero no debe haber oído hablar de él. Ellos simplemente caminaban junto a él y no dijeron nada. Aunque, podría haber jurado que oyó gruñir de los dos. Iba a pedirles otra vez, hasta que sintió el más joven en problemas.

"¿Estás bien, Miguel Ángel?" Le preguntó a su amigo en sus brazos, su hermano pequeño.

Mikey tomó en grandes bocanadas de aire y le sonrió con alivio. "Usted totalmente salvado la vida de nuevo! Eso es tres en una fila de este mes! Gracias hermano!"

Sonrió. "En cualquier momento ... bro."

Mikey se rió entre dientes. "Es curioso oírle decir cosas así. Debo enseñarte argot alguna vez."

"Argot?"

'Tú ... tienes ... que estar bromeando! "Leo pensó mientras miraba a su hermano menor y su charla enemigo como si él no estaba en la habitación con él nunca más. Eso le hizo enojado. No, esa no era la palabra correcta ... loco? No, no era eso tampoco.

Él era maldita furioso.

Gruñendo, y frunciendo el ceño con los ojos ardientes, tosió con fuerza en el puño. "Ejem." La pequeña tortuga y la gran cocodrilo le miró con ojos curiosos. "Disculpe, Leatherhead, pero creo que deberías dejar ... ahora. "Él gruñó la última parte y miró a la mutante gigante tan duro como sea posible con sus espasmos ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Él no molestar a nadie.", Dijo Mikey con sonrisa.

'Oh, cuán equivocado estás, hermano del bebé. No tienes idea ... Donnie podría discrepar. Y Raph probablemente sería una bofetada en la cabeza para decir algo tan estúpido. ¿Cómo no ver lo que está haciendo Leatherhead? Está prácticamente lavado de cerebro usted! '

"Yo no soy una molestia ... soy yo?"

"Sí ... tú ... eres!" Pensó y tosió en su puño de nuevo. "No, para nada. Es sólo que yo y Mikey estábamos teniendo un especial, ya sabes, momento de unión fraternal que groseramente interru- "Él hizo una pausa mientras observaba Mikey trazando pequeños golpeteos en la cara escamosa de Leatherhead, que parecía no importar y volver lentamente su atención a la tortuga joven y menos en la mayor.

'¡Oh vamos!'

"Hm? Oye, oye que, Leathy? No vas a una molestia!" Mikey dijo alegremente y le palmeó suavemente en el hocico.

Leatherhead sonrió. "Eso es bueno para escuchar."

"W-Bueno, no ... ¿has oído la parte donde dije que interrupciones"

"Oye, Leo, ¿por qué se me fueron aplastando a la muerte hace apenas unos minutos?"

"Yo ... yo no quise yo ... Yo solo"

"No te preocupes, amigo, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. Aún así, un poco herido mis costillas, sin embargo. Y yo no podía respirar! Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo a mí!"

Los ojos de Leo se abrieron. "Tú ... Tú no coges ... nada de lo que dije ?!"

"¿Cómo puedo? Mis pulmones estaban gritando un poco de aire fresco! Un poco como el tiempo casi me ahogué .."

"Pensé que estábamos pasando un momen-esperar qué? Ahogamiento ?! Cuando hizo eso en constante"

"Recuerda el momento en mí y LH estaban en los túneles a patinar algunos movimientos locos? Bueno, lo hice de todos modos, bro grande aquí hice una rampa impresionante como he dicho antes. Nos fuimos a la piscina, también. Le enseñé cómo Cannonball y .. .I creo que se pueda averiguar el resto. "Mikey dijo con una risita nerviosa y sonrió tímidamente.

"A-¿Hablas en serio ?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" No podía creer que la vida de su bebé de hermano estaba en peligro ... y él no estaba allí para proteger him.'Did Donnie y Raph saben? Espere ... así que por eso volvieron tan enojado! "

"Un poco deslizó fuera de mi mente ... ¡Vaya! Además, se miraba como si estuviera teniendo un día frío. No hay necesidad de preocuparse de que, Leathy me salvó de todos modos!"

"Casi te mata!"

"Palabra clave casi, amigo." Él le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. Miró a la pared detrás de Leo y se dio cuenta de la hora que era en el reloj. Él abrió la boca y volvió la cabeza hacia Leatherhead, colocando ambas manos en su cara escamosa. "Bro! Es hora de que sus clases de patinaje!"

"W-Wait! Mikey favorable!"

Era demasiado tarde.

"Por favor ... no me dejes ..." Le susurró con tristeza.

Mikey rápidamente salió corriendo por la puerta y agarró su monopatín, mientras que llamando a Leatherhead a seguirlo. El cocodrilo mutante asintió y se volvió para irse, pero antes que él ...

"Espero que usted se siente bien ... mi amigo." Él dijo, luego siguió Mikey fuera de la guarida.

Esas palabras se burlaban him.'He sabe ... él sabe lo que está haciendo y él está frotando en mi cara! Y mis hermanos! ¿Que sigue? ¿Va a tomar el papel de Sensei como un padre ?! '

Él gruñó y se agarró la cabeza con fuerza con las manos. Su visión estaba empezando rojo a su vez, me las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y una sensación de ardor se comenzó a entrar en erupción de su pecho. Todo su cuerpo se retorcía y temblando. Nunca se sintió así antes y no sabía cómo detenerlo. Todo este asunto de celos fue yendo de las manos ... y él lo sabía.

Y sin embargo ... no podía evitarlo.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Tuvo que dejar todo.

Levantarse lentamente, caminó hacia el salón principal y se detuvo justo avanzó lejos de maniquí de entrenamiento de Raph. Con sus ojos volviéndose blanca, agarró sus katanas constantemente ... y sonrió diabólicamente.

"Hola Leatherhead ..."

Donnie, Raph, y astilla vieron todo lo ocurrido en la entrada del dojo. Astilla tuvo que contener sus dos hijos de siguiente después de Mikey para traerlo de vuelta ... y, probablemente, tener un poco de "hablar" con Leatherhead en el ínterin. Él miraba con ojos tristes al ver a su pelea más viejo maniquí con el odio y la rabia pura. Lágrimas silenciosas goteaba abajo de su cara al suelo mientras él no tuvo piedad con el maniquí. Fue otro lado de su hijo que nunca ha visto antes ...

Y realmente lo asustaba.

Volvió a mirar a sus dos hijos y sus ojos se abrieron. Son ojos se pusieron blancos, así, con lágrimas de su propio funcionamiento abajo libremente y sin parar. Astilla sacudió la cabeza y suspiró con cansancio, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer a continuación iba a aterrorizar absolutamente him.'It es lo mejor ... la celebración en sus celos por tanto tiempo sin final ... y perder de vista quién que eran antes ... que necesitan para dejar todo y se encuentran una vez más. "

Soltó los dos, que se dieron cuenta de que no estaban siendo retenidos más y unirse a su hermano mayor en la destrucción de los pobres maniquí. Armas conocido tela, gruñidos se convirtieron en rugidos, y sus hijos pasaron de sus hijos ...

Para un flashback.

Fuego.

Gritos.

Su bella esposa ... Tang Shen.

Miwa..his pequeño milagro.

Su vez mejor amigo ... hermano ... Oroku Saki ... Shredder.

Sacudió la cabeza con saña y abrió los ojos, sintiéndose de repente sin aliento y jadeando ligeramente. Se agarró su corazón y apretó teeth.'No ... No. No voy a dejar que la historia se repita. Mis hijos no van a pasar por el mismo error que he hecho ".

Estabilizando su aliento, que poco a poco dio unos pasos hacia el "campo de batalla" y se detuvo a una distancia segura de sus hijos enfurecidos. Abrió la boca y-

"Y eso, Miguel Ángel, fue el comienzo y el centro de su hermanos historia de celos y sufrimiento. Esta historia, sin embargo, no tiene final. Todavía no, eso es. La única manera de que esta historia por venir finalmente a su fin ... es que, mi hijo. "


End file.
